


Thundershield Thorsdays

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fighting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humour, M/M, Nudity, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Thursdays/Thorsday, drunk!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 206
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve starts up a tradition of celebrating Thursdays but doesn't realize what he's got himself in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Thorsday

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of drabbles ( each exactly 100 words long) for Thorsdays. I shall post one up each Thursday and every one of them will be a progression into Thundershield. Other pairings will be mentioned (and other tags will be added as I go along) but they won't be the main focus. 
> 
> They are also going to be positive happy drabbles so this might include a lot of happy drunk!Thor (and other Avengers) but they won't all be. I shall see how it goes. :) They're not beta'd so mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Ideas for Thorsdays drabbles will be welcome as are always, comments...especially constructive ones if I go over the top or get something wrong. 
> 
> The main thing is to enjoy them. :) I hope you do. 
> 
> Happy Thorsday everyone!

Thor was handed a cupcake, in it was a lit candle and Steve was smiling, grinning almost, by having made a personal gesture like this. 

“Happy Thorsday!” 

Thor smiled and crushed Steve in a grateful hug. 

“Blow the candle out, make a wish. That’s traditional for Thorsday? Right?”

Thor’s personal tradition involved drinking, eating, fighting and getting naked with his person of choice, not necessarily for sex, but if Steve wanted to, Thor wasn’t going to object. 

Thor blew out the candle. 

“What did you wish for?” asked Steve. 

Thor grinned from ear to ear. 

“Join me and find out?”


	2. Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! :) Celebrate it well!

The sugar rush from the cupcake transfixed a permanent grin on Thor’s face. Then it was the copious amounts of alcohol. 

“More!” Thor received bellowing approvals from the crowd of people around him, they cheered and drank some more. 

Steve sighed, watched and sipped his water. Thor was drunk, but he was happy. 

He loved seeing this side of Thor, however, Steve got a very pleasant shock as Thor burst into loud cheerful song.

Steve had no idea what Thor sung of in his own Asgardian tongue (maybe glorious battle) but it was the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard.


	3. Almost Naked Thorsday

Steve couldn’t stop Thor from removing his shirt, but he did stop him from stripping completely. His hand grabbed Thor’s before he could unbutton his jeans. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Undressing.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s necessary! We’ve had many meals including the delectable rings of onion. We’ve battled on giant Jenga, sung songs and laughed aplenty! Now, we shall strike fear into our enemies and seduce lovers into our beds!” 

“Thor, I don’t fight naked and...no one’s shared my bed…ever.”

“Pity.” Thor smirked and licked his lips. “You and I in all our glory would have put everyone to shame.”


	4. Asgardian Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor trying to cook in Stark Tower doesn't go to plan.

Steve found the source of the smoke alarms; a foam-dowsed Thor stood by the remains of two bonfires and blackened animals on splintered spits. 

“What—have you done?”

“I wanted to make a traditional Asgardian roast for Thorsday… for you,” Thor sighed. “I summoned some lightning with Mjolnir, but foam rained down upon us and ruined everything.” 

Tony was going to go mental when he found out. 

“JARVIS detected the fire and extinguished…wait, you were doing this for me?” 

Thor nodded. 

“Oh, thanks. Look… er, do you maybe want to order some pizza instead?”

Thor’s stomach rumbled in affirmation.


	5. Thorsday with Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony spend a Thorsday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday again peeps! Enjoy today and the drabble. 
> 
> It's still not beta'd.

“So, you do this every week?” 

“When villainous evil doers permit.” 

Tony gulped from the mug, belched and looked up at the sky. He was swaying and the stars looked mighty fuzzy. He and Thor clinked glasses and drank. 

“Steve cannot become inebriated,” Thor hiccupped and belched. “The serum gives him immunity, so we dine and tell stories to celebrate this day instead.” 

“What’s with the nakedness?” 

“It’s sometimes necessary.” 

“Steve get naked?” 

“Alas, no.” 

“You want him to?” 

“Verily! You being so _is_ appreciated.” 

“Anything to help, Point Break.” 

Thor was glad, but Tony Stark was no Steve Rogers.


	6. Thorsday in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment together....

Steve found Thor sitting on a bench in Central Park. 

He was gazing in wonder at the leaves as they danced and swirled around him. Steve heard him whisper to the sky and it rained, filling the air with a fresh wet earthy aroma. 

Steve sat down next to him. 

Thunder rumbled and the sky became electrified, charged. 

Thor rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiled.

A pleasurable shock passed between them, then Thor began to explain his connection with nature, with Mjolnir, and Steve was lost in the sounds of his voice. 

Thor was good at explaining things.


	7. Hit the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble came about whilst listening to Metallica's Hit the lights. Again not beta'd.

The fast tempo and complex riffs revved the session up. 

A workout was needed this week, not a drinking binge.

JARVIS created this training program for Thor to practice, and when Tony’s heavy metal music played, the program really struggled to keep up with Thor.

It ended with lightening bolts from Mjolnir, which took out the lights, leaving Thor panting for breath as sweat dripped off his half naked body. 

A loud crash made Thor turn and grin. 

The door to the gym had broken off in Steve’s hand.

“Care to tussle with me, captain?”

A weak breathy _‘okay’_ replied.


	8. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Black Widow interrogation

Steve looked to Natasha, whose eyes were digging holes into his brain. 

“There’s nothing going on.” 

“The city celebrate and honour Thor’s part in the Battle of Manhattan every week now. That’s not because of you, of what you started?” 

Steve nodded. “I guess.”

“What about the time you spend together?” 

“It’s nice.” 

“Are you dating?” 

“We’re just friends.” 

“Thor does his best to be with you every Thursday. Doesn’t that tell you something?”

Natasha knew the answer, but Steve just needed to confess how he felt, get everything in the open. 

_Admit it, Captain. You like him…a lot._


	9. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk is a little pissed off and poor Thor gets the same treatment as his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of week again! Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> Again this was not beta'd. Enjoy.

Thor was there then he wasn’t. 

Steve was talking to him about the mission then Thor was wrenched away. 

Hulk was clearly angry, more so than usual, as he and Thor were getting heavy with their punches. Mjolnir did some damage, but Hulk eventually grabbed Thor like a doll, banged his face into the ground a couple of times and shoved him directly at Steve. 

“It’s Thorsday!” Hulk bellowed. “Do him all ready, stupid god!” 

Thor groaned and drooled blood. 

Steve was utterly speechless. 

“We did tell you Hulk would snap over you two,” Clint said “but you never listened.”


	10. Nurse Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor regains consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Another week has gone by and so it's time to add another drabble. Again they're unbeta'd. If anyone is interested in being one, lemme know. Would appreciate it muchly. 
> 
> Enjoy the Thundershield and Happy Day of Thor!

“Hey.” 

Thor was aware of everything aching. The Hulk had battered him hard. A pleasant cool cloth touched gently at his forehead and dabbed at the cuts and sores to the rest of his face. 

Steve was there. He was the one tending to his injuries. Thor suspected that Steve was also responsible for the large fruit bowl and snack foods sitting on the bedside table. 

“Captain…you have been looking after me?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? Hulk walloped you something hard.” 

Thor smiled, but winced at the pain that accompanied it. 

“Thor… we need to talk.”

This didn’t sound good.


	11. Pepperony Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets a surprise of her own.

Pepper had gone to check up on how Thor was doing and she’d interrupted what was clearly an awkward moment between him and Steve.

The two men were on the brink of finally admitting how they felt about each other, so Pepper left them to it and headed back to her room. 

She got the surprise of her life. 

Tony was sprawled upon her bed, naked and on display in a seductive pose. A Viking helmet was on his head and two horns of wine were in his hands. He offered one to Pepper.

“Happy Thorsday?” 

Oh yes it was.


	12. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thorsday! So that means another 100 word drabble. As always it's not beta'd. Soz. 
> 
> Enjoy the Thundershield and enjoy Thorsday! :)

_“We need to talk.”_

That was half an hour ago. 

There was silence, except for the cringe worthy chair scrapes on the floor every time Steve moved and the rustle of the bed sheets when Thor fidgeted. 

Another half hour passed and Steve tried to start the conversation, but couldn’t. Thor knew what he wanted to say, what needed to be said, and felt as if he should do something. 

The silence was too much to bear for either of them. 

Thor ignored his aches and rose up from the bed.

The kiss he gave Steve made all the difference.


	13. Unnoticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had no idea they were being watched.

“This is different.”

This Thorsday was different. No drinking, no laughing and Thor had all of his clothes on.

Steve and Thor were now simply making awkward small talk. They sat apart instead of being close and they were rigid in their seats, uncomfortable. 

“We should let them be.” Natasha said, “Let’s go.”

“What? No naked Thorsday this week? That’s a major bummer!” 

Natasha whispered softly to Clint.

“Let’s have our own.” 

Clint bolted out of his chair. 

“Happy Thorsday guys! See you later!” 

Thor and Steve were startled when the door slammed.

“Did you notice those two before?”

“Nay.”


	14. No Hard Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comforts the Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!

“No apologies. Drink and enjoy this day as friends should.”

Thor nudged Bruce’s elbow and pushed the mug of frothy ale in front of him. Bruce bobbed his head and took a sip. 

Thor saw regret in Bruce’s eyes and knew he was feeling guilty for hurting Thor. That wouldn’t do.

“You knocked sense into me, Banner. I healed quickly. Don’t place blame on yourself or…”

“The other guy.” Bruce smiled. “I’ll try. What about you and Steve? Did you… kiss?”

“Aye.” Thor sighed happily.

Bruce felt the other guy within calm, just a little.

“Good.”

The Hulk was pleased.


	15. Thorsday Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail to Thor on this special day and here is the beginning of some proper Thundershield! XD Again not beta'd.

Pepper organised it all, a dinner on the balcony with candles and wine. 

Pepper selected their clothes especially, which complimented both men’s large muscular physiques. The shirts fit so tightly over their torsos that they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. 

They ate in silence, their eyes expressing what their voices could not. 

The same lustful thoughts crossed their minds as they drank the wine and took small bites of their meal. It took Thor licking his lips to end it all. 

Steve threw the table and food aside and dragged Thor off his chair.

“I want you now.”


	16. Steve's Nekkid Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be nakedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday people! I hope this one will be enjoyable for you all...well kind of. ;) Maybe. Anyhoo, have a great time on this special day of the week and stay groovy! 
> 
> Again not beta'd.

He couldn’t stop himself. 

Steve quickly and easily stripped Thor of his clothes. He kissed and shoved him up against the glass of the window, the feel of bare skin and rippling muscles beneath his palms spurring him on.

“Let me see you.” 

Steve was only too happy to oblige. There was no fear about his nudity now. 

He didn’t expect the utter adoration in Thor’s eyes at seeing him naked. 

He didn’t expect Thor’s mouth on his body to feel this good. 

But the moment was lost, when a very unwelcome interruption occurred.

“Oh shit, was your date tonight?”


	17. Try Again Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> Here is another drabble for the series and my poor poor fellas.... why am I so mean? 
> 
> No beta'd.

Another ‘date’ was arranged. Pepper kept Tony away but it didn’t matter. The Avengers had to go and stop Doom.

Every night after, a super villain made the Avengers put a hold on their personal plans. Thor even had to return to Asgard and a week later Steve and Thor finally got to be alone. 

The setting was the same as was everything else. 

However, the moment Thor leaned over the table to kiss Steve, another call to duty interrupted them. 

Thunder rumbled and the sky turned black. 

This new villain was going to be in a lot of trouble.


	18. Tonight's the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs the rest of the Avengers when Thor's pissed off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, but I was trying to get the exact words. Hope your Thorsday has been all kinds of awesome and that this makes it even more so. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so there'll be mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor defeated the foe and the others felt a pang of sympathy for the enemy as he was hauled by the thunder god into confinement. 

“Let the fiend stew!” Thor said upon their return. “He’ll think twice before trying to stop me!” 

“Stop you from what?” 

Barton realised he’d asked a stupid question when Thor grabbed Steve with strong hands that practically ripped the Captain America uniform from Steve’s torso and disappeared with him with great haste to their room. 

“Looks like tonight’s the night they’re doing it!” Barton turned around and addressed the others, “Who wants to eat out?”


	19. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the drabble that ups the rating a little. Let's say trying to sex within 100 words aint easy and as this isn't beta'd I'm not even sure if it fits..hee!
> 
> Anyhoos, happy Thundersheild Thorsday everyone. Hope you enjoy it!

Thor screamed and the skies screamed too. 

With every tender slide or hard rough thrust inside, the sound of skin against skin and bellowing roars sounded delicious in Steve’s ear. Nails tore at his back, drawing blood and the legs around him crushed him with desperate wanting force. 

Steve screamed. The contraction, the flutter of the muscle milking him made him cry out so loud that his voice became hoarse. 

_Don’t stop. You can’t. Thor won’t allow it._

It had to eventually and it ended with a silence that exclaimed they had been far too loud. 

Not that they cared.


	20. Tony and Bruce balls it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later... Tony and Bruce kind of let things slip about the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Yes it's that lovely time of week again. Hope you have a good day and that you enjoy this new drabble. Again not beta'd so there will be mistakes.

“Tony!” 

Too late. 

Tony and Bruce were caught by one reporter they had managed to avoid before, as they went into the club. 

Bruce whispered. “Don’t…”

“Relax! I got it!” 

“So?” the reporter asked. “It’s been a week since a section of the Avenger’s tower collapsed and there’s been no word about what happened. Can you comment?” 

Tony nodded and instantly other reporters caught up and crowded around them. 

“Thor and Cappy had a lover’s tiff. No biggie.” 

“Oh please, that was no tiff! It was crazy god and super-soldier sex!” 

They shouldn’t have been drinking before they’d come out.


	21. Lad's Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellas celebrated Thorsday together and Tony and Bruce are in big trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday people! 
> 
> My apologies for not updating this last week. It was my birthday and I went abroad to Holland and celebrated a lot! No real time to faff about with internewt. 
> 
> So I'm back and this drabble is more Science Bros than Thundershield, but i'm sure people won't mind. This is the drabble that I would have posted last week. 
> 
> Not beta'd so there will be mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor was swaying. He was trying not to laugh and had to hold onto Steve for support.

“Steve?” Bruce looked to the only sober man in the room.

“Oh no. You outed us before we were ready, Thor's punishment is fitting guys. Good luck getting out.” 

Tony and Bruce protested when Clint took snapshots of them. The other three Avengers laughed and walked out, leaving two naked scientists spooned against one another and handcuffed to the cubicle door. 

“I could _really_ get used to this.” Tony laughed and wriggled.

“Tony! Stop that!” 

“Say pretty please?” 

Bruce couldn’t. He really couldn't.


	22. Ladies' Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the lads are out celebrating Thor's day, the women are having celebrations of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> It's that time of week again! Hail to the most wonderful character ever (IMO) and to my OTP. This week's drabble takes place at the same time as the Lad's Thorsday. So whilst Tony and Bruce are being chained up the gals have been celebrating hard too...
> 
> Not beta'd as always, but I hope you still enjoy.

The helmet slipped down over her eyes, so Natasha pushed it up and groggily looked at the others slouched in various drunken positions about the lounge. 

Jessica, Carol, Kitty, Jean and Sharon were just as drunk as she was and all wore the same horned Viking helmets. 

“Happy Thorsday ladies!” Natasha toasted. It certainly was when Thor and Captain America were involved. “So! Thor and Steve… who would've thought?” 

They may not have ‘thought’ then but they did now. The goofy and blissed out expressions showed they thought _a lot_ about the men together. 

Natasha sighed. 

So did everyone else.


	23. Keep Your Helmet On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor entertains Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! I was supposed to be off work today but alas I've been called in, so I'm a little bit miffed. However, I will not let this get to me, so here is today's drabble which is a personal favourite as it conjures up such lovely Thundershield feels for me. Hope it does the same for you! 
> 
> Not beta'd as usual. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Steve clutched his hand at his chest and creased up with hysterics.

Thor was singing and dancing, wearing nothing but a Viking helmet left over from the ladies’ Thorsday celebrations. 

When Thor wiggled his ass and crooned deeply, Steve managed to gasp some words through his fits of laughter.

“You’re so adorable! I love you!” 

Thor stopped, shocked and stunned at such a declaration. Then he practically jumped Steve’s lap. 

“I love you too.” 

Thor kissed him and settled Steve on to his back. He went to take the helmet off, but Steve shook his head. 

“No. Keep it on.”


	24. Sleepy Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor watches Steve sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> I've been out celebrating it myself with a fine meal and drinks! Forgot to post this here almost! HAIL! 
> 
> Still not beta'd.

They hadn’t got out of bed all day. This Thorsday was a lazy one. However the sex was anything but lazy. They'd talked and hugged, they'd lay there content and entangled. It was perfect. 

Thor couldn’t sleep. 

He watched Steve dream instead. Thor watched in adoration at every quiet breath Steve made, every twitch and jerk of his limbs and the adorable expressions on his face. Steve was so peaceful. 

Thor didn’t want this day to end. He wanted to stay with Steve in his embrace forever. 

The villians of Midgard wouldn’t let it be so. Neither would the media.


	25. No Comment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve faces the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! 
> 
> Apologies for not updating last week as I was rocking out at Sonisphere festival to Iron Maiden and Metallica! It was amazing! I was in such a rush to leave I didn't get time to post the drabble up. 
> 
> So here it is. Not beta'd but ah well. 
> 
> Have a great day and may Thor bless you! ;)

“So it’s true about you and Thor?” 

The smash of a glass and a bellowing cry of “Another!” sounded in the distance, followed by some hearty laughter. The photographers and reporters weren’t interested in the Avenger’s celebrations. They wanted the Captain to tell them the rumours were true. 

So what that they were?

Steve Rogers didn’t blush or scowl. He wasn’t embarrassed. He was the hero the elderly remembered from their childhood and the hero everyone now idolizes. Steve just smiled a genuine smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“No comment.” 

Steve had to laugh when they all went absolutely nuts.


	26. We are the Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sings. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone. Well I hope it will be for you. I've not slept after working yesterday and I've got work again today... long 14 hour shift. Ugh! 
> 
> Hopefully it will be okay. 
> 
> Here's the next Thorsday drabble, do enjoy! Not beta'd.

He had a nice voice. No one could deny that after hearing Thor sing during meals and other celebrations of his day. The Avengers had been stunned when Thor first belted out a battle song whilst waving his mug of beer about, but they were impressed. 

Steve felt overwhelmed when Thor sung. He loved Thor even more for that voice and could have listened to Thor sing all night.

Thor singing _this_ song was a shock though. 

“Freddie would have approved.” Tony said after Thor crushed them all in a hug. 

Steve grinned.

Yup. 

They were the champions alright. 

Definitely.


	27. Bendy Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor likes it when Steve does his gymnastics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> Wrote this one after having a delightful mental image of a half nekkid Steve Rogers doing gymnastics and gettin' all bendy. I think Thor would really appreciate the sight of his Captain doing this. Would have liked to have made this longer and a heck of a lot more steamier but... maybe that'll be something else. 
> 
> So here ya go! Have a great day and enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Steve wasn’t wrecking the punch bags or on the treadmill this time. 

It made sense. The things he could make his body do, the flips and turns, his perfect balance, the way he could bend and contort? 

Thor watched Steve backflip across the gym floor up onto the parallel bars and twist his body in ways that seemed impossible. Steve finished the display with a perfect landing, stretching arms and body as straight as possible…. sweat dripping over his naked torso. 

“So… bendy.” 

Thor growled.

“Happy Thorsday to you too, Thor.” 

It was Thursday? 

Thor smiled. 

Of course it was.


	28. Doobie Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a very mellow Thorsday. Steve is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> After Tony Stark's line in the Avengers... I just had to write this. No apologies except for the fact that again it's not beta'd. Have a great Thorsday everyone!

The mellow jazz and the bongo drums weren’t the problem. It was the strong overpowering aroma of cannabis that permeated Stark’s garage that was the problem.  


It was the fact that Thor was utterly stoned out of his mind and puffing curiously on a joint that was the problem. 

“Tony!” Steve tried to snatch the spliff away but Clint was quicker. “It’s illegal!” 

“It’s Thorsday! Unclench! We’re helping Bruce relax!” 

Steve wanted to protest and say how wrong it all was, but how could he when Thor pulled him into a fierce hug and kissed him. 

“We have cookies, Steven!”


	29. Skating in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a surprise in the park... but its the middle of winter. It's bloody cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday people! 
> 
> Sorry I didn't update last week as I was on a working holiday. This drabble is rushed and not my best, as I badly wanted to write more! Keeping it to 100 words was not easy! 
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it and that this Thorsday has been grand! 
> 
> Still not beta'd so there will be mistakes.

Steve hates winter. 

Why did he agree to meet Thor outside, in the freezing cold, in the middle of the night? 

It was Thorsday. 

Steve dressed in thick layers and rammed a ski-hat on his head, as far as it could go without blinding him. Steve gasped when he approached the rink. 

Thor was skating, fast, incorporating hops and flips. He also wasn’t wearing anything except his jeans and skates. 

“Aren’t you c-c-old?!” Steve gasped when Thor skidded to a halt. 

“You’ve never visited Jotenheim! Steven! You’re freezing!”

Warm soothing air suddenly encompassed Steve. 

Could Thor be more perfect? 

No.


	30. Thunderlordshield Thorsday I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of the Galaxy come to celebrate Thorsday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!! Whoo! 
> 
> This week will be the start of a little mini series of Thorsday drabbles that will fit together like a bigger story. Thanks to my numerous viewings of GotG and my weakness for the Chris' Hemsworth, Evans and Pratt, I've decided to do this. 
> 
> I hope that you will all like where this is going. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Another invasion against Earth introduced a new group to team with the Avengers. After, they went to Stark Tower to celebrate their victory. 

It was Thursday. When Pepper explained the tradition of Thorsday to Quill and his gang, they couldn’t get enough. 

“I like this idea! To Thor!” Star-Lord swigged back his drink and stripped off his top. “Let’s drink and get naked!” 

Thor laughed and wrapped an arm around Star-Lord’s shoulders. 

“DRINK!” Thor bellowed. “Drink!”

When everyone was drunk, the singing and dancing to Hooked on a Feeling started.

Thor and Quill were getting very friendly. 

Steve was jealous.


	31. Thunderlordshield Thorsday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot helps Steve to overcome his jealousy about Thor and Quill. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! 
> 
> Sorry it's late as I'm still away on a working holiday! Back home tomorrow which will be good. Second part of my ThunderLordShield Thorsday series, mainly because the beauty of the Holy Christrinity is too good to pass up! 
> 
> This week... Groot is cute and adorable. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please do enjoy.

“I am Groot.” 

The creature Groot bent down to Steve, grinned and handed him a white flower that he had plucked from his person. Steve frowned. 

“He said give it to your boyfriend, dumbass!” Rocket belched. “Jeez! Do it before Star-Lord does something stupid.” 

The ‘party’ had gone on longer than usual but still the Avengers and Guardians drank and ate in vast quantities. 

Thor and Quill were dancing, laughing and slapping each other’s backs. A lot. 

Steve glared at the raccoon and his tree companion, confused. “Stupid? Wait… what does that mean?” 

“I am Groot.” 

Well that explained everything.


	32. Thunderlordshield Thorsday III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is shocked to learn who 'Star-lord' is but is still very jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings again and happy Thorsday! Though I wanted only happy drabbles, it seems I'm not being nice to Steve. Aw! But don't worry... things will work out! 
> 
> Anyhoo, I feel I must put in an **important spoiler alert** for those who only know the MCU GotG. Quill has a couple of origins in the comics and I know that for the second film the Marvel people will not be going for one of them, though I am hoping they will choose the other. I haven't been keeping up with the comics, not for a long time so I am making my own version-ish of Quill, for the purposes of my drabbles. I hope what I put will not spoil anything too much for anyone. Who knows, for the second GotG film they could make Quill out to be someone completely different! 
> 
> Enjoy it though, despite poor jealous Steve. 
> 
> Still not beta'd.

The drinking and dancing continued. 

Steve did enjoy Thorsdays however this wasn’t the best. 

Groot was comforting company, but Steve couldn’t understand him and Rocket was too drunk to translate. Tony’s flirting with Gamora had come to blows but that wasn’t what was preventing his enjoyment. 

Steve was jealous. 

_Damn it._

“None of us knew who Quill was. We thought him an utter imbecile.” Drax said, drunk and unsteady. “Thor knew immediately! It’s uncanny how royalty recognize each other!” 

_Royalty? Quill was royalty?_

Steve tried to give Thor the flower, but he just couldn’t and walked away from the party.


	33. Thunderlordshield Thorsday IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor shows Steve how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday again! It's my favourite day of the week and that means it's another drabble. This is one is very Thundershield, I very much loved writing this one as I think the first line is adorably Thor. 
> 
> However, I shall be continuing the Thunderlordshieldness as it has turned into a little story on itself. I hope people still like the idea of it because I really can't get enough of it. I might even do a longer version of this to get across more than just 100 words. Who knows. 
> 
> Not beta'd, pleased enjoy anyhoos!

“You’re adorable and silly.” 

Steve was surprised when Thor wrapped his arms around him. 

He thought he was alone. 

Thor kissed Steve around his neck, his hands pulled Steve’s shirt off and grazed lovingly across his body. Thor turned him around and kissed him fully on the lips with a desire that had them tearing off the rest of their clothes. 

“I love you, Steven, not the lord of stars… you!” 

Steve believed him. Oh god he believed when Thor took his kisses further down… down.

The moment was lost as they were interrupted. 

“Holy shit!” 

Peter Quill’s timing sucked.


	34. Thunderlordshield Thorsday V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill works his charm?

Quill had hoped to find an empty room, to sleep off the booze in. 

He hadn’t expected to see the two naked men in such a position, Thor on his knees in front of Quill’s childhood hero. 

Steve wasn’t happy and neither was Thor who stood up to shield his super soldier’s modesty. 

Quill gulped. He should leave, but he felt a strong desire that he couldn’t ignore. 

He strode up to them with a less than confident swagger and gazed at Steve. 

“Hey.” Quill tried to smile, but damn it was difficult. 

The man was hot. They both were.


	35. Thunderlordshield Thorsday VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! The Thunderlordshieldness continues because I honestly can't get enough. This one is a little heated! ;) Well ish. I badly wanted to write more but again my pesky 100 words only rule got in the way. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this, but also remember tis Thorsday. Thor needs love and worshiping! Which I definitely think he gets here but there's always room for more! ;) 
> 
> Not beta'd.

It happened. Thor couldn’t resist, nor could Steve.

Spartoi sexual charm at work, he supposed. 

Quill touched at Thor’s back, stroked lightly down his spine then kissed him. Before Thor or Steve could protest, the Star-Lord turned, caressed Steve’s bare chest and kissed him as well.

No one objected. 

Hands touched and clawed. 

Mouths explored languidly over sweating hot skin and hard muscles, and every possible combination between the three of them, every position, to gain maximum pleasure, was tried before they all sagged together in a heap of tangled limbs. 

Somewhere, they heard music. 

_Come and get your love…_


	36. Thunderlordshield Thorsday VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail Thor! Happy Thorsday everyone! I hope it's going well for you all! I think it's still going well for Thor mind! He's got his Captain and Star-Lord! 
> 
> Still hope people are liking this, but only three more of the Thunderlordshield Thorsdays and then it will be back to normal I promise. :) Really loving the mental image of these three together. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

It didn’t feel at all weird afterwards. 

Steve and Quill were curled up against his sides and Thor was greatly sated. He couldn’t stop smiling and neither could they. 

Thor nuzzled his face against Steve’s neck and toyed with the short blonde bristles of his hair, whilst his other hand coiled through Quill’s scruffy red locks. They all ached, but the pleasure rippled through them, Thor felt it from the trembles and shakes of Steve and Quill against him. 

His arm tightened around Steve and pulled him in for a tender and loving kiss. 

“How are you feeling, my love?”


	37. Thunderlordshield Thorsday VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drowsy insults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! It's bestest day of the week... well for me anyhoos. Some more Thunderlordshield (only two more after) and damn if I really want to write these three in more detail. 
> 
> I also want to expand on Peter Quill. I love Chris Pratt's version and I don't ever want to change his character, but the thought of the Spartoi being naturally seductive and charming (and sexually renowned) as well as great warriors is so appealing to me. But I can imagine Peter's human side cancelling some of that charm out. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. Am I making sense here?! Argh! Damn my imagination and damn Chris' Hemsworth, Evans and Pratt for making me think such things! 
> 
> Anyhoos. Enjoy this little drabble... still hope people are liking. Cheers.
> 
> \------

Steve grinned and groggily patted Thor’s face. “I’m good. Really good!” 

“As am I.” Thor murmured and smooched a brief kiss to his lips. “Spartoi are renowned for their sexual appetites as well as their skill in battle. Yes?” 

“Oh yeah. Sure!” Quill yawned and stretched. “I’m not full Spartoi. My human side can make me come across as a …”

“An imbecile?” Steve joked. “I thought that was all you, _Star-Lord._ ”

Quill smirked. “Yeah! You weren’t saying that about me a few minutes ago, _Captain._ ” 

“Gentlemen… don’t ruin the moment.” Thor hugged them and yawned heavily, his eyes closing. “Please?”


	38. Thunderlordshield Thorsday IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are discovered and someone is not best pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Hope today is going well for you all so far. Here is the penultimate Thunderlordshield drabble, it's not beta'd as usual, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Cheers for everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos. It is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> \------

Awakening from a sated sleep, the three men saw their friends standing over them, all with various looks of amusement, disgust and surprise.

“I said Quill would do something stupid.” Rocket sighed. 

_“I am Groot!”_

“Yeah.” Rocket and Groot bumped fists. “He never does anything quiet!”

Gamora and Natasha threw Quill and Steve their clothes, indicating for them to dress, which they did, both blushing and smirking with amusement. 

“Barbie? I said to not touch my stuff!” 

Thor looked at the state of Stark’s lab. He grinned sheepishly in apology. 

“You guys had a party together and didn’t invite me?!”


	39. Thunderlordshield Thorsday X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quill has helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Here is the last Thunderlordshield drabble. I hope people have liked this... there might be one or two in the future, but next week it's back to normal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter Quill was a thief, an outlaw and the son of a Spartoi King. Quill wasn’t the kind of man Steve ever imagined he’d like, let alone be intimate with. 

Steve sat on the window sill and watched the Milano soar off into the skies. Strange. Steve was already missing him. 

“What we did troubles you?” Thor slipped behind Steve and wrapped his arms around him. 

“No. Maybe? It was amazing… he was, Thor, but…”

“It will never compare to what we share… I know. He left us this.” 

Thor placed Groot's flower into Steve’s hand.

Star-lord certainly had charm.


	40. Halloween Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's favourite time of year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Happy Halloween too! 
> 
> As it is going to be Halloween soon, I thought I'd write this little drabble. Not Beta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s so funny?” 

Thor’s laughter faded and he softly patted Steve’s face. “I have never seen you so exuberant, Steven. You’re practically giddy! This festival means a lot to you?”

Steve grinned.

“Halloween was mine and Bucky’s thing, y’know? We’d dress up and go Trick or Treating but it was really an excuse to play pranks. We got into a lot trouble back then… well I did, Bucky always got me out of it. It was fun.” 

“Will doing these pranks now, get us into trouble?” Thor took the boxes of eggs Steve handed him. 

“You wanna?” 

“With you? Always!”


	41. Fireworks Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip to the UK... Steve has to show Thor the tradition of fireworks night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday people! 
> 
> When I write my drabbles, I write what I want...getting the gist of the drabble first, before condensing it down to the needed 100 words. It's the easier way of doing it, but it does mean cutting out a lot of the detail I originally want to put across. 
> 
> For instance this one. Guy Fawkes night was yesterday not today, but Steve arranged an elaborate fireworks display especially for Thor on his special day. I wanted to have the two of them snuggling together beneath a blanket watching it and... yeah I had this really fluffy adorable image of the two of them together. Damn me for having to cut out all the details! ;) 
> 
> Anyways, happy Thorsday again, be groovy and awesome for my god today and enjoy!
> 
> not beta'd. (Jeez the summary is longer than the drabble! wtf?!) 
> 
> \------

The sky exploded with colours that had Thor captivated like a child. His eyes widened with wonder, his mouth hung open. 

When the display finished Thor embraced Steve hard with overwhelming gratitude. Steve felt charged energy practically buzzing off him. 

“Amazing!” Thor gasped. “That was for me?” 

“Yeah!” Steve kissed him and got a pleasant static shock for doing so. “You can’t come to England and not see the fireworks! Here… have a sparkler.” 

“Love, I have no need for one.” 

Of course! 

Steve kept the sparkler, which paled in comparison as Thor waved a crackling Mjolnir around with glee.


	42. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that these drabbles wouldn't be sad, but I couldn't not do this after the Sunday just gone. I think the image of this drabble is powerful and beautiful... it's perfect Thundershield. It is what Thor would do for Steve. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> \-------

He stood by Steve’s side through the memorial and stayed with him even when it grew dark. 

The fallen of Midgard’s world wars are remembered every year with a dignity and respect that humbled Thor. The sea of red flowers evoked feelings within that made tears swell in his eyes. 

Steve barely moved. He remained to attention the whole time, even when it rained, but eventually the emotion overwhelmed him. 

When the blue orbs lifted up into the sky above the poppies, Steve broke formation and hugged Thor with all his might. 

A sob choked against Thor’s chest. 

“Thank you.”


	43. Sexiest God of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title really says it all and Steve certainly agrees!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! And congrats to our beloved Chris Hemsworth on earning the sexiest man of the year title in that magazine thingy! 
> 
> \-----

Thor woke to the delicious aroma of breakfast. He groggily turned onto his back and shifted up right, swiping his hand through the tangled locks and braids of his hair. 

He grinned as Steve brought over a breakfast tray and rested it on the bedside table. 

An arousing kiss and groping hands beneath the sheets and between his legs nearly upset the tray, but the rumble in Thor’s stomach made them both laugh and break away. 

“Why do I deserve such lavish treatment?” 

“You deserve it always, for being the sexiest man of the year…the decade… and all existence.”


	44. Thanksgiving Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving, on a Thorsday! Tony has a lot to be thankful for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday and Thanksgiving people! I hope you all enjoy this day, whether you celebrate Thanksgiving or not, because it's Thorsday! 
> 
> Not Beta'd 
> 
> \-------

Tony rose to his feet and lifted his glass. The Thanksgiving meal on the table was a sight to behold and Avengers, Asgardians and X-Men alike were eager to tuck in. As the host, Tony had to say some words. 

“I am thankful for a lot… me mostly,” that made a few eyes roll, “but also for Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce, for all of you. I’m thankful for this Asgardian food and booze, but honestly I’m beyond grateful that Point Break and Capsicle have progressed their sexual relationship to include gags. Cuts that bellowing down to a minimum! Thanks, fellas!”


	45. The Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a God, Thor gets lots of offerings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> Posting this up a little late in the day as I have been out for most of it. Not beta'd so there will be mistakes. Thank you to all who read, kudos and comment on these. It's so awesome of you!
> 
> \------

Thor had been given offerings before. In gratitude and in prayer… he’d seen alters of humble gifts beseeching his guidance, protection and love. Some had been made for him in the hope he would use his anger and might as some kind of retribution, but all were meaningful and personal. 

None were more personal than Steve’s. 

The cupcake was presented on a mound of cream, perfectly positioned upon the groin of Steve’s naked body. Thor couldn’t help but salivate as he crawled up the bed. 

Thor reached out. 

“No hands. That’s an order.” 

“Aye, Captain.” 

Steve’s offerings were the best.


	46. After The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta after fighting the bad guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday peeples! 
> 
> Wanted, again, to expand on this drabble so badly. But the 100 words will have to do. Enjoy it and today!
> 
> \-------

This battle was different. His adrenaline and Mjolnir was giving him such a rush that he couldn’t stop smiling. He yelled and roared with a joviality that infected his teammates. 

When it ended and everyone was safe… Thor was laughing and panting for breath. He was so incredibly horny. 

So was Steve, who rushed up to him and kissed Thor in front of everyone. 

Thor allowed Steve to drag him down into an alley where they gave into the post-battle euphoria raging through them.

The building fell down. The Earth moved. 

It’s Thursday after all. Best day of the week.


	47. Avengers' bail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellas have been drinking again. They've got into a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day and get to celebrate in some way, the awesomeness that is Thor! Enjoy this drabble...which again I wish I could expand on. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> \---------

Thorsday ended them in jail. 

“Photos?” She asked. The policeman nodded. “I need my own.” 

“Please, stop taking pictures!”

“Smile, Steve!” 

Steve, Bruce and Selvig protested, explained how the six were ‘hung-over’ and starkers except for blankets. Thor, Tony and Clint simply posed as the flash went off. 

“How was this possible for me?” 

“My love!” Thor snuggled beneath Steve’s blanket. “Asgardian mead made it possible!” 

Pepper took another photo as Thor smooched a kiss to Cap’s mouth. 

The bail wasn't high. Not a problem for the CEO of Stark Industries, but they would all benefit spending longer behind bars!


	48. Thor's Blot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuleday is celebrated Thor's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this chapter last week for Christmas obviously, but I worked all over the Christmas period, a 20 hour shift that didn't permit me to get this up on time. So I waited until now to do this. 
> 
> I hope this is okay. I don't know much about blots but I thought the Avengers doing some aspects of it for Thor would be pretty awesome. Not beta'd.
> 
> \---------

It was all done in Thor’s honour.

Pigs roasted on a real fire, not burnt by Mjolnir. 

Tony bought really expensive wine, after all, Thor was nobility. 

Natasha said the rites, they clinked drinking horns together and drank. A lot. 

Thor couldn’t keep his hands off Steve, feeding him pork from the bone and wine from his horn, all between kisses and seductive whispers of what he wanted to do to the Captain. 

No one was surprised when Steve brought ‘the blot’ to an abrupt end by carrying his god- fireman style- away. 

“Do we still get presents?” asked Clint.


	49. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown for one kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Happy Thorsday too! Hope that 2015 will be awesome for you all. 
> 
> \------

10\. 

Thor squeezed Steve’s hand and stroked the back of his knuckles with his thumb. 

9\. 

They stepped closer, their bodies touched. 

8.

Steve rested his other hand on Thor’s hip and looked up into his eyes. His excitement over this moment was adorable.

7\. 

“Is it time yet?” 

6.

“Nearly.”

5\. 

They could barely breathe.

4\. 

Thor rested his forehead to Steve’s and sighed. 

3\. 

He was really nervous. 

2\. 

It seemed silly to be so nervous and excited over something they’ve done so many times before. 

1.

“Happy New Year!” 

It was the perfect first kiss for 2015.


	50. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blessing. Of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Hope you've all been enjoying today! 
> 
> \----

Steve was nervous, but he didn’t show it. 

He stood to attention, without moving a muscle, for fifteen minutes through the inspection. Steve had this distinct impression that he was being treated like cattle. 

He didn’t mind the looks, or even the prodding and poking. It was seeing Thor trying hard not to laugh that he minded. 

A hand grabbed at Steve’s jaw and turned his head side to side. 

There was a grunt of affirmation and a nod from the Allfather. 

“He’ll do.” 

Steve finally relaxed when Thor’s arms wrapped around him.

“I told you my father would approve!”


	51. Water War Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on Asgard, Steve introduces a different kind of 'war' to Thor and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! I hope you're all keeping well and still living up this day for Thor as it should be! 
> 
> Today's drabble has been inspired by the Water War game Chris Hemsworth played with Jimmy Fallon. (Watch it! it's fantastic... on youtube) 
> 
> I imagined Steve introducing this game to Thor and the other Asgardians during his stay there. They'll be outside by a river... a nice Asgardian setting with lots of Thor's friends around him, Sif, the Warrior Three.. all drinking and cheering them on. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Happy Thorsday... enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta'd! 
> 
> \------

Asgardian onlookers cheered as Thor turned the higher card. Steve laughed with them, but graciously accepted the ice cold water thrown over him. 

“I like this game!” Thor bellowed. The next two turns were victorious for him. Tipping the water over Steve was fun, it turned his tunic see-through. Thor licked his lips. 

Steve won the next three rounds. Sif and the others thought it just as hilarious seeing Thor drenched. 

“Want to swap the packs?” Steve asked. 

Thor swapped the packs and lost. 

Steve enjoyed Thorsday as he shoved Thor into the river. 

“I love this game.” He smirked.


	52. Mjolnir's Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjolnir. A weapon used to destroy or a tool to build. Never this.... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! At least I'm hoping it will be. I'm working so I've not woken up in the best of moods. 
> 
> Right. Here's the next drabble. I often like the idea of Mjolnir having some kind of sentience and that sometimes it is referred to as 'she'. Mjolnir could even be both and neither at the same time. Might have to explore more. 
> 
> Enjoy this raunchy chapter and have a great day! 
> 
> Not beta'd! 
> 
> \-------

He felt the warmth and power crackling over her. He felt overwhelming emotion that was beyond anything he could comprehend. Her joy was clear as the expression on his lover’s face. 

“You’ve never done this?” 

“Never!” 

“You like?” 

“Yes!” 

Steve pushed Mjolnir’s handle deeper into Thor’s ass and laughed when she ignited shocks inside Thor, forcing his release which left him gasping on the floor. 

“I think she likes it too.” 

Thor had said that Mjolnir didn’t possess a sentience, as such, but Steve thought differently as he extracted and wiped her down with a towel. 

_“Your turn, Captain.”_

Okay!


	53. Shovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Stirring beginnings of some Warshield here... I'm starting something new. Who knows! Well I do, I know exactly where I want to take it and I'm quite excited about it! Hope you will be too! 
> 
> Not beta'd. But do enjoy! 
> 
> \-------

The banquet was vast, the music was loud and roars of laughter echoed through the hall. All the warriors of Asgard liked this tradition and were praising Thor at every opportunity. Drinking horns clashed, mead was downed and even a few playful fights broke out. 

When Steve bested Volstagg in one fight, to the surprise of everyone and the joy and amusement of Thor, it was Sif… not Odin who pulled him aside. 

“I like you, Captain.” The Shield-maiden smiled. “But if you ever betray or break Thor’s heart… I will kill you.” 

Steve rather liked being threatened by her.


	54. Thunderwarshield Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor encourages a little fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday. Well I hope it is for you all. I am suffering from two wretched ear infections and I'm surprised was able to write this at all. 
> 
> Just like with Thunderlordshield, this is going to be a series of drabbles including our beloved Sif, because you can't not like Thunderwarshield. Well I can't anyways. Enjoy. 
> 
> \-----

“What did you tell him, Sif?” 

Thor sunk down behind Sif and went to steal a piece of bread from her plate. Sif slapped him but tilted her drinking horn so Thor could take a sip anyway. 

“I told him what I’ve told all your past lovers.” 

Thor chuckled and fed Sif some meat from his plate. 

“You threatened him. That’s sweet, but you needn’t have. He’s likely…” 

Steve approached them, his shield hooked on his arm. 

“Care to spar with me, Lady Sif?” 

Thor pushed and nudged Sif to the edge of the bench. “Go on. It’ll be fun.”


	55. Thunderwarshield Thorsday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor likes watching them fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone. Hope you have a good day and are being all kinds of groovy. 
> 
> I'm better now... nasty ear infections are gone and the muse is slowly coming back. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor was transfixed as his best friend and his lover fought in the centre of the banquet hall. Sword and shield clashed. The grunts and gasps they made… it made him flush. 

Sif was teasing Steve and he knew it. 

The spar ended with Steve on his back and Sif’s thighs squeezing his head. 

“Do you yield?” she asked. Steve smiled and groaned. 

He managed a ‘yes’ and Sif helped him to his feet. 

As they stood, panting to catch their breaths back, Thor didn’t realise he was drooling his mead down his beard. 

He’d enjoyed that spar a lot.


	56. Thunderwarshield Thorsday III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men are quite enraptured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Another drabble for another day... more Thunderwarshield because to me it feels so right! 
> 
> Not beta'd as usual. Enjoy. 
> 
> \--------

“You are smittened, my love.” 

Steve felt Thor’s hand snake around his waist and then he was hauled up against his chest. Thor rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder as his hands began to stray between Steve’s legs. 

Steve scowled as his neck was bristled with a wet scrape of beard and mead. 

“You too. You’ve drooled. Was it me you were lusting over during that fight?” 

Thor chuckled and kissed his neck. “Over you, always. But Sif… she is a remarkable woman, is she not?” 

Steve gazed over at the Shield-maiden and smiled. 

She was. Very. 

Just like Peggy.


	57. Thunderwarshield Thorsday IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely things can change after several hundred years or so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday! May today be awesome and mighty as the god himself. Do enjoy. Not beta'd.
> 
> \----

“We’ve known each other since we were children. We’ve grown up together as friends for centuries.”

Steve loved Thor's deep voice, it was mesmerizing, but he even as he was encased in Thor’s arms, he couldn’t take his eyes off Sif while she talked and laughed with others. Thor couldn’t either. 

“But…?” 

“There have been feelings on both our parts, feelings we have not… dared to express openly, for what reason… I remember not. We decided to remain friends… but seeing how she fought with you… I crave the both of you in my bed tonight.” 

Steve wanted it too.


	58. Thunderwarshield Thorsday V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif knows what they want but she has plans of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! I hope you are all doing well and that today will be everything you wish for! Good, productive and awesome! Hail to Thor and Sif... and Steve! :)

Sif saw the way Thor and Steve were looking at her and she couldn’t help but smirk into her tankard. She knew what they wanted to ask. She was flattered. 

Flattered? No. The Midgardian captain intrigued and excited her. 

Then mixed with the excitement, old feelings and emotions churned as Thor smiled to her in a manner she had missed. 

Sif would have propositioned them but instead she finished her mead, said goodnight to the Warrior Three, and sauntered out of the great hall. It took one lingering look over her shoulder to get the two men to follow her.


	59. Thunderwarshield Thorsday VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they find Sif... it will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! I hope you are all keeping well. Wishing Jaime Alexander (My Lady Sif!) a happy birthday too! 
> 
> Hope you all like! Cheers for those still reading! xx
> 
> \-------

Thor knew where she was leading them even when she disappeared from sight. He laughed, giddily like a child. Just like when they were young, Thor searched for Sif through the maze of underground tunnels, keeping a tight grip on Steve’s hand and eventually guiding him into the main cavern where a pool of inviting warm water stretched out for miles. 

Sif was nowhere to be seen, but her clothes and armour were discarded upon the rocks. 

“Let’s find her.” Thor stripped naked and waded into the pool, dousing his hair with handfuls of water. 

Steve had never undressed faster.


	60. Thunderwarshield Thorsday VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif needs a little encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! It's that time of week again. Alas I have to work so this is being posted up early. do hope that everyone is still enjoying these. I've not had any complaints, so I'll keep going. 
> 
> Not beta'd as per usual, so there will be mistakes. 
> 
> Have a good day today, celebrate as much as you can the magnificence that is Thor. Skol!
> 
> \-----

“Gentlemen… you both wish to share me this evening?” 

Sif’s voice echoed throughout the cavern, but when they searched, there was no sign of her. She had hidden well so Thor was even more eager to find her. 

“Perhaps I need persuading?” 

Thor laughed. So this was her game. 

He stopped his search and swam over to Steve, pulled him up into his arms and wrapped Steve’s legs around his waist, squeezing tightly at his ass.

“I think we could persuade her.” Steve smirked, as he coiled his arms around Thor’s neck and kissed him. 

“Aye. We can show her.”


	61. Thunderwarshield Thorsday VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of week again! Happy Thorsday everyone! Have a great and awesome day, have a drink for Thor if you can and be all kinds of groovy! 
> 
> Hope people are still liking the Thor/Sif/Steveness of it all. So here it is, enjoy. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> \-------

Thor had been intimate with men before, but whether man or woman, Thor always took the lead. He made all the moves, he seduced. He held dominance that his partners were only too happy to allow. Steve was different. 

Sif had never known anyone to ‘command’ the Asgardian heir, but Steve Rogers had Thor pinned against the rock, rippling the water as he ground against Thor beneath him, dragging and scraping deep kisses over the expanse of Thor’s back. 

Thor completely trusted him. Even more so when Steve ducked below the water. 

Sif moved closer. Intrigued… fascinated… so turned on.


	62. Thunderwarshield Thorsday IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third pair of hands certainly heat things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! It's that day of the week, so it means another chapter! 
> 
> Heating up a little bit... 
> 
> Still not beta'd and always the 100 words. Which is tough when you're trying to write sex! Or sexiness! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \--------

Thor turned. 

A thick erection bobbed before Steve. He wanted to swallow it in, but it wasn’t possible. Instead he worked his palm over it, he squeezed it, loving Thor’s dirty groans through the water. 

His other hand roamed over hard muscled abs, but when a third pair of hands clawed through Steve’s hair, he shot up out of the water. He was turned and forced up against Thor’s chest. 

Sif smiled. Her fingers toyed with his hair and she pressed herself against him. 

“Hello, Captain.” 

Steve felt nervous. He couldn’t tear his eyes off her. 

He gulped. 

“My lady…”


	63. Thunderwarshield Thorsday X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between two gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone. 
> 
> Though I wish it could be happier for me. Damned bloody ear infections has made it nearly impossible for me to write... but thoughts of the upcoming Avengers Age of Ultron on the 24th has helped. My excitement at seeing my two lovely boys on the big screen again has allowed me to write this next part of Thunderwarshield. 
> 
> Not beta'd. But do enjoy. Thanks for all the kudos and major thanks to Atemus Lotus for your continual support! xx 
> 
> \---------

He wasn’t afraid. He just didn’t know what to do with a woman. 

Sif knew this and so she whispered to Steve what she liked. Thor guided Steve’s hand across her body, showing him how to entice her, whilst the two Asgardians touched him with fingers and mouths. 

Eventually, Steve didn’t need instructing. 

Sif moaned as Steve pushed inside her and as Thor slipped deep within his ass. They thrust together, groaned with every touch and kiss until they came, exhausted but satisfied in each other arms. 

“Thank you, Thor.” Steve and Sif kissed Thor’s cheeks. 

“We’re not finished yet.”


	64. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a dash for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of week again! Happy Thorsday peeps! And it is a much better one already, being as my ears are all better. You still have a little Thunderwarshield this week, I just had to do it! Back to normal Thundershield next week. Promise. 
> 
> Not beta'd as usual, so there are mistakes. Cheers for everyone still following and reading.
> 
> \---------

He felt like a child of 50 again. Thor tried to stifle his laughter, but the others couldn’t stop laughing either, it was hopeless. 

“Tell me, why didn’t we get dressed?” asked Steve, hiding behind a pedestal. 

“It’s more fun, Steven!” Thor chuckled. “We _can_ reach my chambers without being caught!” 

“The guards have gone! Quick!” Sif beckoned with her hand and they ran down the corridor, still laughing, wet and naked. 

It was a euphoric feeling but when they rounded the corner, there was Odin and the Warrior Three staring back at them in shock. 

“Keep running!” Thor ordered.


	65. Just Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes one lesson... or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Also happy Avengers Age of Ultron day too! As I'm in the UK, today is when the second Avengers movie comes out! (Though I'm working so won't be able to see it until tomorrow) I'm bummed but VERY excited about it, which is an understatement. I'm really looking forward to seeing Steve and Thor on the big screen again. 
> 
> Anyhoos, a normal sweet little Thundershield drabble today. Again it plants a very nice image in one's mind. Thor on a bike. Nuff said. Not beta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \--------

Steve talked him through all the procedures, but he soon realised that he needn’t have bothered. Thor was way ahead of him. Thor listened, but the cheeky smile on his face showed that he knew it all already. 

As Thor straddled the bike and turned on the engine, revving on the throttle, his smile grew wider. 

“Have no fear, my love! I know what I’m doing. I have driven things much more complex than this when I was a boy. This is simple in comparison!”

Steve had to hang on to Thor for dear life. 

Damn… the god could ride.


	66. You want to hate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to tell Captain America and the heir of Asgard they can't be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are all keeping well and groovy and those who have seen AoU have enjoyed it as much as I have! (Yay!) 
> 
> The summary of this week's drabble says it all really. But they would stand up for any LGBT couple or individual. They really would. Nuff said! 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> \------

These humans were tiny and petty. 

Their minds were closed and their hearts were full of hate. 

They clung to beliefs that made no sense. 

Love was love. What difference did it make whether it was between two men? 

The press still hounded Steven and Thor about their relationship. People on the streets insulted and threatened them. They said it was unnatural. 

Faggot. 

Homo. 

It was meant to hurt, but it never did. 

Steve always smiled when Thor held his hand and when the skies above them blackened and rumbled with thunder. 

“Just try and stop us from being together.”


	67. Picture Perfect Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve leaves some drawings for Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> This is one of my favourite thoughts on Thundershield. Enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> \-----

Thor woke one morning to find Steve had drawn him sleeping, hugging the pillow and snoring with his hair all tangled and knotted.

Thor had found other drawings throughout the day, intricate and wonderfully detailed. One was of him laughing, his mouthful of food, but most were of Thor relaxing. He hadn’t known Steven was drawing him.

They made Thor overwhelmingly happy.

But it was Steve who was surprised when he found a drawing of himself, laughing and clutching his chest, pinned to the door of their room. The words _“Happy Thorsday, my beautiful Captain”_ were written in Asgardian runes.


	68. Asgardian Science Thorsday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor shows Tony and Bruce what science really is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's that awesome time of the week again! It's Thorsday! This week not quite so much Thundershield and more that Thor becomes a part of the science geek gang. Enjoy it and enjoy today! Make Thor proud with what you do! 
> 
> Not beta'd 
> 
> \---------

The explosion had Steve sprinting to the lab. 

Explosions were not uncommon when Tony and Bruce did their experiments, he was concerned that one of the ‘science bros’ could’ve been injured. 

Steve’s worries were unfounded when he heard laughter and sure enough when he reached the lab, there was Bruce, Tony and Thor high-fiving each other. They were covered in some red soot like substance and the lab was in ruins. 

“That was so cool!” Tony cried. “Let’s do it again!” 

“What is going on?” Steve asked. 

“Asgardian science!” Bruce chuckled, high-fiving Thor again. 

Steve smirked. It must be Thorsday.


	69. Is the Elevator Worthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets the answer to that very question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and didn't have to get up at 5am like I did! (I wanna sleep!) For those who have seen the new movie... you know what this is all about! Enjoy! 
> 
> Not beta'd as usual. 
> 
> \--------

It took a couple of hours to clear the wreckage. 

When the last of the debris was removed, Tony shook his head in dismay. He had expected to see the couple there. If it had been anyone else, they might have died or been seriously injured, but Thor and Steve simply pulled apart and laughed as they pulled up their pants. 

“Stark! I have news! The elevator is _very_ worthy!” Thor laughed more as he brushed the rubble off their bodies. 

Steve held up Mjolnir in triumph. “Tony… we didn’t destroy the tower either!” 

“Guys… you have your own room!”


	70. DUM-E's Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to tidy up after the Avengers have been celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! And happy Thunderhield week! I hope everyone is well and grand. I had booked this week off because it's my birthday tomorrow and I was hoping to get a lot of writing done. Alas, family and friends have prevented me from doing so. Ugh! 
> 
> Today however, I am going to get some more writing done. I'm determined. I hope you all enjoy today's drabble and enjoy Thor's day too! 
> 
> Not beta'd as usual. 
> 
> \---------

He carried out all his instructions. 

He tidied up after the evening’s Thorsday celebrations and he did it as best he could. 

It was slow work but it got done as his creator never once came back to interrupt him. 

He swept the floors and polished the tables. He put the used glasses in the sink and washed them up, he also gently placed the empty bottles in the recycling bin. 

Dum-E wasn’t programmed nor ordered to place the blanket over the two sleeping men on the sofa, who were wrapped in each other’s arms. 

But he did it anyway.


	71. Sole Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good form of worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday! The sun is shining, (Thor is happy) I have a day off and everything is grand! I hope that all is well for everyone else. 
> 
> Unfortunately I will not be around to post a drabble next week, for I will be rocking it at Download festival. So the Thursday after I return, I'll see if I can post two.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \---------

He couldn’t stop the moans of pleasure from escaping his mouth. Why did he try to? 

Thor's fists curled into balls and ripped the cushions to shreds as the pleasure increased. Those wonderful fingers massaged him, they dug deep and eased his pain and Thor hoped it would never stop.

He didn’t expect the warm kiss that sucked him into a salivating mouth. He didn’t expect a slurping tongue to lavish across his sole, nor biting teeth on his toes, but it was wonderfully new and it was already making him hard. 

“Sweet Valhalla!”

Steve gave the best foot massages.


	72. The God In The Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a formal celebration of Thorsday, four Avengers take the dress code a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday peeps! I'm back! 
> 
> Last Thorsday I was away at the Download festival and wasn't able to post my drabble up for that week. So I'm posting it up now along with this weeks drabble. 
> 
> Thought this up mainly because of the group of guys I saw at the festival. They were all dressed in tight sexy black dresses except for one... 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \-------

This Thorsday celebration with the X-Men was formal. 

Steve wore his tux but when Thor, Tony, Clint and Bruce entered the room, hanging onto each other for support, there was huge applause.

“Who said that men can’t wear dresses?” Clint cheered. 

The three Avengers in their black dresses and heels was amusing, but Steve couldn’t deny that Thor looked stunning in his long red number with the split up the leg. 

Thor could wear anything and still look beautiful. Steve greeted him, discreetly sneaking his hand up beneath the slit and across his ass.

“Thor? Are you wearing a thong?”


	73. Up Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A workout on the ceiling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!

Steve stripped his shirt and jumped to grab the ceiling rails. Doing push-ups upside down wasn’t hard, but he built up a sweat and a rhythm until fingers stroked down his spine, under his shorts and traced over his ass. 

“Thor.” 

A mouth kissed his buttocks and suddenly Thor’s body latched onto his, pressing Steve hard against the ceiling. A groan kissed Steve’s neck and a wet erection ground against him before pushing up inside with a force that nearly dropped them to the floor. 

Steve held on. 

Barely. 

This workout was a challenge, but Steve wasn’t going to complain.


	74. Team Thundershield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Thor how it's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's that time of week again! Yay! So happy Thorsday to everyone! May today be productive and awesome for you all! 
> 
> Again huge and major thanks to everyone who still reads these and to all the kudos and comments. Really means a lot. 
> 
> Enjoy today's drabble! As usual not beta'd. 
> 
> \-------

“Hold it like this…” 

Steve thrusted against Thor and positioned their hands for the best grip. Thor pushed back, which made Steve laugh into his neck and grind into Thor’s ass with equal vigour.

“Get on with it!” 

“Can it, Stark. It’s his first time!” Steve then whispered to Thor. “Release it… gently.”

Thor was gentle, but when he let go of the ball, the force was still strong enough to demolish every lane. 

“Team Science Bros for the win!” Tony and Bruce hi-fived. 

Thor looked confused. “Did I bowl incorrectly?”

Steve kissed him on the cheek. “You were perfect.”


	75. Hot Tub Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Thorsday in a hot tub. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's that most awesome day of the week again! 
> 
> It's Thorsday! Huzzah! Drink and celebrate it and Thor as much as you can! 
> 
> Still not beta'd. 
> 
> \-------

It was artificial, unlike the natural springs on Asgard, but it was bliss. 

The hot bubbling water was soothing and as Thor sipped from his drinking horn, his eyes fluttered. While the alcohol was making Thor drowsy, it was his hand pumping himself beneath the water and thoughts of Steve’s imminent arrival that made him hard. 

“You started without me?” 

Thor gazed with desire as Steve stripped off his clothes. Thor gulped the rest of his mead when Steve descended gloriously naked into the tub. He choked when Steve replaced his hand underwater and squeezed. 

“Odinson… that is not on!”


	76. A New Start Thorsday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally gets to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thorsday again! Whoo!! It is especially a good Thorsday for me as I am now off work for the majority of this month. Skol! I'm going to visit my beloved Firefly pals in the US on Monday and so I won't be posting next week. I land back in Blighty on the following Thorsday and depending on how severe my jet-lag is, I might post another drabble (or two) on that Thorsday. 
> 
> Well, this one is going to be the start of a few (or more) drabbles concerning a much beloved character. I need to do this for her. Inspired in part by the current series of Thor comic. Hope you likes. 
> 
> Not beta'd as usual. Enjoy! 
> 
> \--------

“So… this is him?” 

Steve sighed with relief and nodded, stepping aside so Thor could approach. Steve smiled when he saw the grin on her face. She giggled a little with excitement and licked her lips. 

“I can see what you mean, Steve. He is delicious! I thought you had made him up but I’m pleased to be wrong. Picturing the two of you together is enough to make a woman swoon.” 

Thor smiled too and then knelt down by the bed. He took up the frail woman’s hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“My Lady Peggy… it is an honour.”


	77. A New Start Thorsday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! 
> 
> Wow, it's been a few weeks since I've posted, my holiday to the States being the reason. Well I'm back and I'm rested but unfortunately this particular drabble is a little tearful. I will also be posting up another and two more next week. 
> 
> Do enjoy. Thanks to all who read and comment! 
> 
> \-------

Her first words uttered on their next visit was like a knife to the heart. 

“Who is your friend?” 

Steve couldn’t reply. 

He forced himself to smile and forced back the tears as he sat down next to her. Peggy took hold of his hand, but she was still smiling at Thor standing behind him, as if it was the first time she had met him. 

Steve’s voice caught in his throat, but Thor knelt down beside her and smiled. 

“Hello. I am Thor.” 

“Like the Norse god of thunder?” she asked. 

“Aye. Exactly like the Norse god of thunder.”


	78. A New Start Thorsday III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday still peeps! Second drabble for this week. I really wanted to write this because lets face it, Thor would so offer this! Sorry for the feels. I know this is more Steggy than Thundershield but dammit... Steggy is very important too! 
> 
> Hope you all like it. Cheers! 
> 
> \-------

Peggy had fallen asleep holding on to Steve’s hand. 

He couldn’t bring himself to break that hold. Steve stayed there, comforting her during her sleep, even though every part of him hurt, as it did every time she forgot. 

She was getting worse. Her lucid days were getting fewer and he feared that one day she would forget him completely. 

Thor wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders and lovingly kissed him on his cheek. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this. My people can cure her… she can live her last years with her memories intact. She would never forget.”


	79. A New Start Thorsday IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy makes the choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's Thorsday again! Wow! Okay, I'm off on a working holiday, going to rock out again at Rebellion festival. So I might post another one later... I don't know. But here's this one! I keep forgetting how hard it is to keep things to 100 words! 
> 
> Hope you likes. Cheers! 
> 
> \----

It wasn’t his decision to make. 

It was a lovely offer but Steve knew that Peggy had to make that choice whilst she still could. 

When Peggy woke, thankfully she still remembered and knew that Steve wanted to ask her something.

“Come on, out with it.” She croaked. “What’s troubling you, Steve?” 

“It’s up to you, Peg. Thor’s people can cure you of your Alzheimer's. Would you be willing to go to Asgard and let them?”

Tears filled her eyes, but a joyous smile spread across her face and she reached out for Steve’s hand. 

“Yes, please. I’d like that.”


	80. A New Start Thorsday V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its that time of the week again. Yay, it's Thorsday, but boo I am working it. Though I shall be celebrating my god later for sure! 
> 
> This is my 80th drabble! Only twenty more to go and I'll be at the 100th! Wow. Can't believe it. Anyways, here's the next one, not beta'd but a nice moment between Peggy and Thor. Enjoy. 
> 
> \--------

She had a lot of questions to ask, to which Thor answered as best he could, whilst Steve went to make arrangements with Sharon and the rest of Peggy’s family. 

“I would spend the rest of my days on your world?” Peggy asked, as Thor held up some water for her. 

“If you wish. Or you can stay on Midgard, amongst the people who know you and love you.” 

Peggy laughed, but Thor didn’t understand why. When he inquired as to what was so funny, she sat up so she could pat Thor’s face. 

“Steve finally has his right partner.”


	81. A New Start Thorsday VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Have a great day and celebrate everything great about Thor! Skol!

Thor held Peggy in his arms as they travelled through the Bifrost and when they arrived on Asgard, she had fallen asleep and was snoring gently against Thor’s chest. 

She was taken to the healing room and placed upon the soul forge. As Eir and the healers went about their work, Steve sat close by and Thor held his hand throughout, assuring him. 

“She will be fine.”

Thor understood why he couldn’t stop worrying, but when Peggy opened her eyes, Steve heaved a sigh of relief at seeing her smile. 

“Hello boys.”

“How do you feel?” 

“Wonderful. Like myself again.”


	82. A New Start Thorsday VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! I am a little later posting this up as I was taking my First Aid exam, which I passed! (Yay) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \------

There was no sky above Asgard, there was only the black endless space dotted with stars and streaks of colour of nebulae. The sea spilled over the edge of Thor’s world into more space and it was breath-taking. 

Peggy could remember again. Everything she had forgotten had come back and while Thor showed her around, she could only fondly recall her past with Steve. 

That’s all they were though. Memories. 

Now was not her time. Steve had Thor to make new memories with. She wasn’t going to stand in their way. 

Asgard wasn’t for her. 

She wanted to go home.


	83. A New Start Thorsday VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy has a nice surprise when she returns to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Although these recent drabbles have been more Steggy than Thundershield I don't care because this has to happen! This is one of the three most important things I've been wanting to write for a while because the mental image gives me so much feels!! 
> 
> Do enjoy. Skol!
> 
> \--------

The place looked familiar but she didn’t know why. 

Thanks to the Asgardian healers her Alzheimer’s was gone and she had back some of her much missed mobility and strength. With Thor supporting her, Peggy took slow wobbly steps into the restaurant. 

She asked why they were here. Thor only smiled.

Peggy nearly toppled over when she saw the clearing in the middle of the restaurant and Steve standing there, dressed in his old military dress uniform. 

A song she remembered so well was playing. 

“I believe I owe you a dance.” 

She remembered. 

This was once the Stork Club.


	84. A New Start Thorsday IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wotcha everyone! Its that time of week again. While there is more Steggy there is a smidge of Thundershield in this drabble. Enjoy today, after all it is Thorsday. 
> 
> Still not beta'd. 
> 
> \--------

It wasn’t so much of a dance as it was a gentle sway. Steve held Peggy as tightly as he dared and rocked her gently from side to side, their feet shuffling instead of stepping in time with the song. 

Having her in his arms and seeing her smile, the both of them talking of the ‘old days’, it was wonderful. She was happy and she was her sassy self again. 

When Steve felt her tire Thor was instantly there. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Thor asked. 

Peggy grinned as he helped her sit slowly down. “Thor, he’s all yours.”


	85. A New Start Thorsday X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got the rest of her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Today's drabble is up later than usual due to me celebrating. Had a good hearty lunch and dinner and the drinks are now starting to flow! Hail! 
> 
> Hope everyone's Thorsday has been awesome too! 
> 
> Last of the Peggy storyline... but there maybe more in the future. Who knows! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \-------

As the men slowly danced around the room, their foreheads touched and their bodies drew intimately close, but Peggy observed how on edge Steve was. 

He was still worried for her, but there was no need and Thor knew that as well as she did. 

Thor caressed loving strokes to Steve’s back, he whispered in his ear and kissed him so passionately that Steve nearly fell over. 

Peggy sighed and smiled. 

“Oh my word.” 

She was happy for them. 

Peggy may be 94 but now she never felt better. 

She wasn’t going back to the retirement home any time soon.


	86. Wrong Recipient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way home from a mission with Cap, Sam Wilson gets a bit of a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday peeps! Another drabble for the best day of the week. 
> 
> Someone has made a little mistake... hee! 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \--------

Sam slumped down in the quinjet, tired and worn. 

He closed his eyes but a buzz vibrated in his pocket. Someone had sent him a text. Sam pulled out his phone and checked the message. 

_I’m ready._

He got a huge shock seeing a picture of a very naked and erect Thor. 

“Whoa! Steve, I think this was meant for you.” 

Sam showed the picture to Cap sitting next to him. 

Steve grinned and a dirty laugh escaped his mouth. 

So Thor made a mistake but Steve was going to have a hell of a welcome when they got home.


	87. Thorsday with Tony Stark II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random naked Thorsday with Tony Stark and lots of drink. Though Tony asks a question about a question....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thorsday again. Sweet! So... setting in motion for what will eventually be my 100th drabble. (I'm getting close!) A sequel if you will of my fifth one. You guys will probably know what it is about. Also a tiny smidge of Science Bros, becuase I need more of them too. 
> 
> Enjoy the drabble and the day. Skol! 
> 
> \----------

“You ask him yet?” 

Tony slid the beer across the table. Thor shook his head and took a long gulp. 

“No. Nor do I wish to at the moment.” 

_Well no. Not when we’re drunk and all naked._

Thor would organise something more intimate for the actual time with Steve. Thor would probably still be naked though… for extra raunchy affect. 

They drank some more beer. 

“You scared, Goldilocks?” 

“Not at all.” 

_Liar._

Tony smiled and refilled their drinks. Thor will ask Steve eventually. 

Damn, now Thor was mopey. 

Tony wished Bruce would show up soon. 

Preferably naked as well.


	88. All She Needs To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Thorsday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail! Tis Thorsday! Whooo! Well... I still have to work but I'll be celebrating afterwards. This week's drabble isn't exactly Thundershield. (I know! I know!) It takes place directly after last week's one, and will shape the next two afterwards. 
> 
> I hope you like. Here's some Science Bros for ya.. because lets face it, they're damned awesome too! 
> 
> \-----------

“I can explain!” 

Pepper waited. Instead of a reply, Tony stammered and made a few choking noises. She turned instead to the naked man lying next to him. 

_Oh dear gods, they're handcuffed together again._

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “Er... it was Thorsday.” 

“Don’t say it like that!” 

“Do _you_ remember what we did?” 

“Partially… but that’s beside the point! Thor brought Asgardian moonshine! We really cannot handle that stuff!” 

Pepper had enough. She threw a pillow at Tony. 

“Answer my question! Is Thor going to propose to Steve?!”

The two men nodded. 

“Good! It’s all I needed to know!”


	89. Green Thumb Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is good with plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's that day of the week again! Yay! 
> 
> This is written because I love the idea of Thor being able to make things grow with his powers. He is after all the god of fertility! 
> 
> Enjoy! Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> \--------------

He loved the earth and making things grow. 

When Thor placed his hands in the dirt he could feel life, from the creatures that dwelled within the soil down to the smallest bacteria. He muttered a spell he once heard his mother use and from his hands came crackles of electricity that fed that life. 

The plants began to grow. He could feel it. 

When Steve’s fingers entwined with his, the dirt squeezed between their fingertips and a warm jolt coursed through him. 

The growth of the plants quickly overran Stark Tower. 

The Lady Pepper was strangely okay about it.


	90. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later and Asgardian plants have taken over Stark Tower. Time for a party. Steve suspects something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's Thorsday and damn this is my 90th drabble! I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who still follows this and are enjoying it. It's pretty awesome to get this far and still manage to somehow keep them to 100 words exactly. 
> 
> Cheers to everyone. Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> \--------------

The overgrowth of the Asgardian plants in Stark Tower prompted Tony to throw a party. 

While all the guests were fascinated by the alien foliage, Steve was not having fun at all. 

Thor slumped down on the sofa next to him and clung drunkenly onto Steve to nuzzle at his neck. 

“Thor… what’s going on? Everyone has been looking oddly at me all night. Pepper is acting strange too. Why?” 

“They think I’m going to propose to you.” Thor nipped at Steve’s jaw. 

Steve smiled and kissed his brow.

“Are you?” 

“You want to be wed to me?” 

“Yeah. Okay.”


	91. Halloween Thorsday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tries to cheer Steve up on his favourite holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday people! Hope you have a good one. I'm posting up the Halloween one this week as it is closer. It's not my best work and I am being right mean to Steve and Thor, but I'm pretty sure it will work out. 
> 
> Not beta'd but enjoy nontheless. Cheers and happy Halloween! 
> 
> \--------------

“BOO!” 

Steve jumped. 

“Okay, you’ve never been that easily startled.” 

Natasha sat him down and slid over the carved pumpkin she'd done herself, to impress him. 

Instead the pumpkin burst under the pressure of his frustrated grip. 

“Steve? What’s going on?” 

“Romanoff… ” 

“This is your favourite holiday! Why aren’t you and Thor off to egg Xavier’s mansion?” 

Steve didn’t know. Thor had been very quiet recently, the sex had been brief and awkward and now Thor had gone home, for some reason. Steve missed him, especially now. 

“Want to help me egg Stark instead?” 

Steve nodded and grinned.

“Sure. Okay.”


	92. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wotcha! Happy Thorsday folks! This week's drabble has been inspired a little by an OTP post on tumblr. I've also had a request to write it as well... and this is what I came up with. No beta'd as usual, but enjoy nonetheless. Have a great day everyone.
> 
> \--------

He woke from his sleep when strong arms wrapped around him and a kiss nuzzled his neck. 

Steve turned and welcomed Thor back with a kiss of his own. They shifted, their legs entwined and their foreheads touched together and both of them settled into a comforting embrace. 

Thor didn’t have to say anything. They lay in silence, gazed into each other’s eyes and simply enjoyed the moment. They were together again. 

The sudden and unexpected sneeze from Thor was so loud it made Steve jump. He jolted and slipped off the bed, dragging Thor with him to the floor.


	93. Pizza Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint made a suggestion on how to celebrate Thorsday... and it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!! It's Thorsday again! Whoo!! Although I'm not working a full shift at work today... I still gotta go in. But laters I will be bigging up my God and celebrating muchly in his name! Hope everyone else will too! 
> 
> A little one off after reading some of my Hawkeye comics... but I will get back to the teeny tiny plot that has some how popped up in all these drabbles. Enjoy today, enjoy the drabble. Not beta'd. 
> 
> \-------

They’d ordered every kind of pizza possible from the menu and made up more than a few of their own. 

Clint’s suggestion went down well with Thor and Steve because, between the two of them, they demolished over twelve large pizzas each and all the side orders. They sat close, they fed each other slices. Steve even picked out melted cheese and toppings that caught in Thor’s beard. 

As long as there was plenty left for Clint, he didn’t mind the couple being so soppy. 

Pizza was the best. Dog agreed whole heartedly when Clint fed him under the table.


	94. Sneaking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaves in the middle of the night... the Black Widow is not impressed. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday peeps! It is all good for me as it's my first day off after several long shifts at work. Huzzah! I can enjoy today with all kinds of Thundershield goodness. However this week's drabble is not as happy. Soz. It's a progression of the 'slight' plot that's popped up into my drabbles. Getting ready for the 100th. (Oh gods... I'm nearly at 100 drabbles!!) Cool. 
> 
> Enjoy! Have a good day and bless Thor! Thank you to you all! 
> 
> \----------

Last night he gave Steve all his attention. Thor loved him with everything he had. Now as his Captain slept, worn out and blissfully satisfied, Thor slipped out of the bed and dressed as quietly as possible. 

He hated leaving but there was no other choice. 

Outside, Thor looked to the skies, pausing before calling to Heimdall. 

Natasha came out of the darkness, looking very pissed off. “He’s not going to like it, you leaving… again.”

“I must. My mission is of great importance.”

“More important than Steve?” 

Yes, because if he failed, his future with Steve would be nothing.


	95. A Humble Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of Asgard makes a request of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thorsday!!! Huzzah! It's the 95th Thundershield Thorsday drabble and I hope this one will make a lot of minds wonder as to what's going on! Yes it's the plot again rather than just a one off.... but I reckon this little plot is worth it. 
> 
> Happy Thorsday everyone! x
> 
> \---------------

“Please?” 

The old woman shrugged her shoulders and then reluctantly heaved herself up from her chair. A bushy eyebrow rose in surprise but she nodded with approval as the Asgardian boy didn’t offer to help her. She maybe old, but she wasn’t bloody weak. 

She approached Thor and prodded his shoulder with a bony finger. She pinched his cheek and slapped the other, before resting a wrinkled old hand to his chest. 

“Our future king of Asgard is madly and truly in love with his mortal Captain! I will give you what you seek, however…” 

There was always a however.


	96. A Humble Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce think it's his fault Thor left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> I never planned this series of drabbles to have any kind of plot, but it turns out it has. No one seems to mind that, but it will return to random acts of Thundershield after the big 100. Well... I hope to. Let me know what you think, if you like this extra little plotness woven into it all. 
> 
> Alas I am working again today, but I can celebrate later tonight! I hope you all have a great Thorsday and do proud by him. 
> 
> Skol! 
> 
> \------

A beer was gently placed into his hand, startling Steve and interrupting his thoughts. 

“Hey.” Steve smiled as Banner nervously slumped down next to him. 

“Er…hey, Steve. Are you…?” 

“I’m fine, Bruce. What’s up?” 

“Yeah. I ought to tell you that Thor came to me a couple of days ago. He wanted to know more about your serum. I told him everything I knew then two days later he left. Coincidence? He left because of me. I know it. I’m so sorry.” 

Steve smirked and sipped his drink. 

He knew Thor was planning something. 

It's why he wasn’t angry.


	97. A Secret Thorsday (Ladies Thorsday II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thorsday!! Whoo! Enjoying my day off muchly! Another drabble with more plot and questions. Soz. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \--------------

Pepper was surprised when _she_ approached her and demanded a secret gathering.

When the men were away—conveniently sent on a ‘mission’ by Pepper—the women (Avengers, Shield Agents, X-Men and the likes) came together. What they were told astonished them and it didn’t need much convincing for them to agree to the proposal. 

Drinks were brought out and toasts were made in celebration, not just for what was to come, but because this was the day that brought them here. 

Over a year ago one single cupcake started off a tradition that made a beautiful relationship. 

This was Thorsday. 


	98. Stevesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just about Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday again! I hadn't expected to take my drabbles in this direction originally and I should have realised it because it's so natural with this ship. Enjoy!
> 
> \-----------

Steve woke and dressed as he had done every day for the past three weeks. He missed Thor greatly. 

The others had noticed for Steve never smiled or laughed as much and he spent a lot of time alone. 

This morning no other soul was around. Steve looked everywhere, he called everyone he knew, but the Avenger’s complex was abandoned. 

When he returned back to his room, Steve saw his old WWII Captain’s uniform laid out on his bed and a note from Tony was attached to it. 

_“Put this on, Cap and be outside in an hour. No excuses.”_


	99. Steves & Thorsday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! And Happy Holidays!! Tis Crimbo eve and I've only just managed to get home from work! Hope everyone has a lovely Crimbo and wotnot! 
> 
> It's the 99th Thundershield Thorsday drabble!! Enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------

Steve stepped outside and stumbled in shock.

Everywhere was doused with snow, as was the large arbour of trees. Beneath those trees were seated all the Avengers, X-Men… every superhero Steve had met. His friends, his family.

Peggy was there too. Crying with happiness. 

On the right were many warriors from Asgard, including Sif. Everyone was looking and smiling at him as he walked down the centre between them.

But Steve only had eyes for Thor, dressed in his black tux with his hair loose about his shoulders. 

Thor was so beautiful.

Oh God. He was going to marry him.


	100. 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundershield wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday and Happy New Years evie! 
> 
> It hasn't been a great week for me, what with me being off sick and having busted a rib. :( Writing has been a painful process but I did this... my 100th drabble and I'm quite proud of it. 
> 
> This and last week's drabble have been inspired by a certain piece of Thundershield art that I'm sure most of you have seen. The Thundershield wedding. Trying to find it again but I cannot. :( 
> 
> Anyhoos! Enjoy this 100th drabble. I hope people still are interested in this after all this time. 
> 
> \-------------

Thor’s voice broke during their vows, but he managed them. 

Storm’s snow billowed around them, her warmth kept back the cold but Steve’s lips were chattering. Thor cupped his hand against Steve’s face and kissed him.

There were cheers, but it wasn’t official. Not yet. 

To everyone’s surprise, Sif stood forward and handed Thor an Asgardian iron brand, red with heat. They all gasped when Thor dug the brand onto his chest and the Aesir runes seared his skin. 

When he handed the brand to Steve, he never hesitated to sear himself.

“I’m yours.” Thor declared. “For all of eternity.”


	101. Worthy Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three are one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone. Skol! 
> 
> \-------------------

He cradled her. He felt her soft vibrations, he heard her sing. She was happy. 

Steve touched the brand of Mjolnir on his chest. Thor had the old sorceress enchant it so Steve’s serum wouldn’t heal it, that neither of their brands would fade. Steve was a part of them now, they were all connected. 

He ran Mjolnir’s uru body over Thor’s naked flesh and she sent small excited sparks over their skin. 

Thor smiled and dragged Steve down upon him for a kiss and for the rest of the night held him and Mjolnir together in a tight embrace.


	102. Thorsday without Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the happy couple away.... Thorsdays aren't the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know I completely forgot what day it was today as work has been so argh! This is not the best drabble I've done. Ah well.
> 
> Happy Thorsday peeps!
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------

“Come on! It’s Thorsday!” 

Sam’s enthusiastic attempt to rile the group from their moping stupor failed. There was just no life in the day’s celebrations when the newly-weds were away on Asgard for their honeymoon. No one seemed to be in the mood, even though there was plenty to drink and eat. 

Sam tried to encourage his friends, but not even the interruption of skirmishes in the city were enough. It seemed that without the God of Thunder… it was just Thursday. 

Not for Steve. Every day was Thorsday for him. 

Their honeymoon had better end soon. Sam hated Thursdays.


	103. Strip Jenga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple are back! So naturally what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!! Phew! I almost forgot to post this up! I'm working today, and I nearly forgot to post it up! Eeek! 
> 
> Ah well. Enjoy! So not beta'd. Have a great day everyone! Skol!
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------

It was technically only supposed to be one day, but upon their return, the Thorsday celebrations ended up being a three day bender of food, drink and giant jenga. 

When Clint suggested they all play strip jenga, Steve smirked as Thor ended up being the only one still wearing all his clothes. 

“You sure you don’t want to play, Mrs Thor?” asked Tony, who was down to his boxers. He handed Steve a bottle of beer. 

“No, I’m good with just watching.” Steve said. “Besides, I don’t need Thor to beat me at a game to strip my clothes off.”


	104. Deadpool Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! The title says it all really. Enjoy. 
> 
> (not beta'd so I'll blame any mistakes on Deadpool! ;) ) 
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------

Hello dear readers. 

You’d think the bad guys wouldn’t attack the Avengers on a Thorsday. You’re wrong. They haven’t a fucking clue! 

Our heroes don’t like it when their parties are interrupted and now beloved Thor is married to Captain Gorgeous-ass it’s even worse. 

Thor has gone mental because his Stevie-baby is seriously injured. He’s kicking up a shit-storm, making it impossible for the rest of us, including me (who just happened to be around) to help him. 

Do you know I wasn’t invited to the wedding?! How fucked up is that? 

Oh shit… is this more than 100 words?


	105. Tangled Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some knots and Thor isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's Thorsday. I'm not going to work, but I do have to be in court this morning as a witness/supporter for a friend. It's going to be tough but I think things will be okay. Managed to get this written this morning! 
> 
> A bit fluffy me feels this week, but it doesn't matter. It's Thundershield. 
> 
> Enjoy. Not beta'd. 
> 
> \-----------

“Ow!” 

Steve chuckled and held his hands up. He got a very disapproving and sleepy frown. 

“I barely touched you!” 

There was a _‘humph’_ and Steve was allowed to carry on. 

Thor had never left his side after his injury. When Steve first awoke, he’d found Thor snuggled against him, his head resting on Steve’s chest and his long beautiful hair in tangled knots. 

Thor flinched again. 

A week ago, this man had nearly leveled New York with a single lightning bolt. It was so sweet that a knot in his hair could make him like this. 

“Ow! Steven! Gently!”


	106. Petting Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets a couple of gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> It has been so far for me as it's my only day off I've had since Saturday! So it's been kinda lazy and catching up on rest! A little fluffiness this week and two new additions to the family! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \------------------

Thor was startled out of his doze when something clambered on the bed and nibbled at his toes. It wasn’t his husband.

Thor bolted up and saw a baby goat, bleating and chewing on the bedsheets. Thor smiled joyfully, scooped it up and hugged it as it tried to nip at his face. 

More bleating made Thor look to the door. 

Steve was cradling a second baby goat in his arms, petting it as it chewed his uniform.

“They’re Thorsday gifts from the Young Avengers.” Steve said, smiling. “They said no killing and eating them!”

Like that would ever happen!


	107. Not to leave you out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night, whilst on a mission, is disturbed for two agents of SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wotcha people. Happy Thorsday! This week has been hard and long for me... very tiring, so it was great to finally have a day off work and to indulge. Hope you've all had a good Thorsday too! 
> 
> \-------------

The skype call woke them. 

Natasha peeled Clint’s arm off of her bare chest, sat up and answered. They first heard music, laughter, and oddly, the sound of goats bleating. Then they saw a drunk Thor, being supported up by his sober and very amused husband. 

“Greetings, friends! As you are still on your mission, I wanted to share our celebrations with you!”

Both agents grinned as Thor skyped the party. Eventually, after Rhodey shaved off an unconscious Tony’s eyebrows, Thor passed out in a cute slumber against Steve’s chest. 

“Good luck with the mission, guys.” Steve whispered. “Happy Thorsday.”


	108. Another!Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk isn't the only one who can smash things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. A little drabble in hopes of a better day today (mine utterly sucked yesterday) and mentions one of my favourite ales, which is a honey beer called Waggledance. It is basically named after the dance that bees do. It's gorgeous! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo. Happy Thorsday! I am hoping my day will go considerably better than yesterday. Hell... I can certainly have a drink tonight! XD 
> 
> \-----------

He hadn’t done it for a long time. 

They had finished their meal and Bruce brought out several barrels of a honey beer called Waggledance. The instant the golden liquid touched Thor’s lips, his glass was empty. 

“Another!” He yelled, smashing the glass to the floor. 

He really liked it. 

Thor was about to apologise, but he stopped when he saw Steve down an entire pint and do the exact same thing. 

“Another!” Steve yelled. Thor laughed and flung his arm around Steve to kiss him. 

The others all smashed their glasses too. 

They used pewter tankards from then on.


	109. Don't Shoot The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif has to take Thor back to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Er... it's not Thorsday for me as I update this, but I'm guessing that it still is somewhere and that it is okay to post this up! I have been out celebrating the day so much I lost all track of time. 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed their Thorsday, because I did. 
> 
> A beginning of another series of concurrent drabbles. Hope you don't mind. 
> 
> \---------------

She had participated in these celebrations before. She celebrated as all Asgardians did, especially when it was in honour of Thor. 

However, Sif had returned to Earth this time, with news that wouldn’t go down too well with the couple. 

She welcomed Thor’s crushing hug and would have stayed there happily with him as he nuzzled her neck. She would have remained in the Captain’s arms as well, but their stroking hands over each other’s rears, and startled reactions from others, broke them apart. 

“Lady Sif? Is everything okay?” asked Steve. 

“The Allfather wishes to speak to Thor. Without you.”


	110. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't break it to Steve gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! Hope we're all doing fine and groovy. I am immensely so, knowing the fact that I shall be meeting my beloved Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans in june!! *WHOOO!* I can't stop thinking about it! 
> 
> Anyhoo... I am carrying on a plot here in these drabbles. This next one is going to be a little tricky, but certainly fun! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \--------

It took a week before Thor and Sif returned. 

Steve had been on edge a little, but thankfully a few AIM and Hydra skirmishes kept him busy. 

Clint and Natasha accompanied Steve to a baseball game on Thursday, which lasted late into the evening. They returned all in high spirits and Steve was beyond pleased to see that Thor and Sif were already waiting for him in the lounge with the others. 

After a brief and more than passionate welcome back, Steve had to ask what the Allfather had needed from Thor. 

“Grandkids!” Tony blurted. “Little adorable blonde grandkids!” 

“WHAT?!”


	111. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a little hacked off and everyone else is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail to Thor on his day! Hey everyone who is still reading this! :) I am posting up two chapters today as next week I shall be in Iceland for a holiday! 
> 
> As the title suggests, it's going to be a series again and I'm trying something out that I hope won't become tacky or anything, but hey. Let's give it a try! 
> 
> Do enjoy and have a great Thorsday! Skol! 
> 
> \--------

Out of respect, everyone left the couple to ‘discuss’ their new responsibility alone. Or rather Pepper made them leave, but they lingered close by, enough to hear Steve’s raised voice through the closed door. 

_“Why the hell didn’t Odin want me to have my say in the matter?!”_

_“Thor… we discussed about kids before! How come it took you a whole week to talk about it with him?!”_

“Is it actually possible for two guys to have children naturally?!” said Bruce, frowning as Tony offered him a blueberry from out of nowhere. 

Everyone looked at Sif, curiously. 

“It is possible.”


	112. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs more detail about Asgardian procreation from Sif but then visitors pop by that could make the situation much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-lo all!! Posting up a second chapter today as this time next week I shall be in Iceland and won't be able to post or even have time to do any writing. 
> 
> Hope you like and also you all have a great Thorsday! 
> 
> \------------

Steve and Thor had never really argued before, but the Thorsday continued with the Avengers sat outside, listening with intrigue as the couple continued to shout. 

“So they can have offspring?” 

“Tony, Sif has already explained that they can.” 

“Sure! With a woman involved! But Steve hasn’t got Asgardian sperm! Bruce, how is Steve gonna make little Asgardian babies if he doesn’t shoot…?” 

The clip around their heads from Natasha didn’t silence Stark or Banner, but Jarvis’ announcement that the Milano was requesting to land on the tower certainly did. 

“Now it’s going to be _really interesting!_ ” exclaimed Clint, grinning.


	113. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians are back on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back from my trip to Iceland which was amazing! A truly beautiful country. 
> 
> But it's Thorsday, so here is the next chapter! Have a great day everyone! Hail!
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------

It didn’t take long to establish that the Guardians had returned to Terra because of a bounty on their heads, which was greatly, yet unconvincingly, denied by Rocket and Quill. 

“It was just a misunderstanding!” Rocket exclaimed.

_“I am Groot!”_

“It wasn’t being used, Groot! It was just there!” 

Quill, on the other hand, felt the need to explain that they were really here for the Thorsday celebrations, yet he couldn’t take his eyes off Sif. 

“Hi. I’m Star-Lord.” he said, his best Spartoi charm really not working on her. 

“Thor and Steve are married.” Sif replied, smirking.

“THEY’RE MARRIED?!”


	114. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor agrees with everything Steve has issue with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! 
> 
> Hope you're all well and wotnot and enjoying this awesome day of the week. Here is another chapter which I think is a little adorable. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \-----------

Thor smiled through Steve’s angry rant. His husband was so adorable when angry. 

“Steven.” 

Steve sighed heavily and became silent as Thor pulled him into a comforting embrace. 

“I knew not what my father wanted, but you must believe I told him everything you said. Such a talk should have been with the both of us. We’re not ready for children and I informed him _we_ shall decide, when and with whom, not him.”

A sigh and a mutter of _‘oh thank god’_ gasped against Thor’s chest. 

“Steve?” 

“Hmm?” 

“The Lord of Stars is back!” Thor stated, suggestively. 

“Oh shit.”


	115. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Have a great and awesome day of Thor! I'm working so meh... not much I can do, but I shall celebrate as always. Hope this week's drabble is okay. Leading up for some wonderful goodness, but this Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday might go on a bit longer than normal. Who knows!
> 
> Enjoy and skol!! 
> 
> \----------------------------

They came out to clearly see everyone had been eavesdropping, as they all had massive grins on their faces. 

Steve wasn’t sure what he was feeling. This was bad timing. As usual.

“You guys are married?!” The young outlaw approached them, expressing a bizarre mix of joy and outrage at the same time. “We shared something pretty awesome together, why didn’t you tell me you got hitched?!” 

When Quill pulled Steve into a hug, the familiar feel of the Star-lord, stirred feelings up within. 

_“I am Groot!”_

Steve grinned after Thor translated. “That’s why.” 

“Whatever! Hey, it’s still Thorsday right?!”


	116. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Sif have a little chat about the Lord of Stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings peeps!! Happy Thorsday! This little mini series is going on quite well, me thinks, but that's just me. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter and Star-lord has been a bit of bad boy it seems. :) 
> 
> Enjoy and skal!
> 
> \---------------

With a few hours left, everyone returned to the lounge to continue the festivities and the music and drinking continued, Thor very much at the centre of things. 

As it was meant to be. 

“Sif, is something wrong?” Thor asked, slumping down on the sofa next to her. He handed her one of the two cans of beer he had. The opened them simultaneously and drank. 

“Yes. It is this Lord of Stars you are so fond of. You do realise he has been involved with some smuggling of Asgardian relics?” 

Thor smiled. “I know, yes.” 

They drank some more.


	117. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't completely dislike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Happy Thorsday!! Hope people are still enjoying this little series, but let me know if there is anything I could do after it. 
> 
> Enjoy! Skal! 
> 
> \---------------

They drank in silence for a while, Sif scrutinizing the conversation Steve and Quill were having. 

“He doesn’t seem to be your type.” Sif said frowning briefly at her beer. “He’s a criminal.”

“He has his heart in the right place.” 

The conversation between Quill and Steve was heating up, turning into a disagreement, as Thor expected, but it wasn’t serious. They were riling each other up for a playful fight. 

“You disapprove, Sif?” 

Not entirely, judging by how she was looking at Quill.

“He talks far too much.” 

“Verily… but that’s not all he can do with his mouth.”


	118. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's got a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!!! Absolutely knackered after the week at work so far and through some lack of sleep, but who cares! It's Thorsday! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \----------

Thor knew what he had to do. 

He assured Sif with a smile and after Gamora took his place, he walked over to Quill and Steve. Their petty but adorable bickering stopped abruptly. 

“Hey, Thor! Wassup?” Quill’s eyes were glazed with intoxication and adoration. 

“We need to talk.” 

“Is this about those Asgardian relics that were discovered in the Milano’s hold?” Quill let out a little belch which made Thor roll his eyes. “I told Steve, I had no idea! It was Rocket’s idea!” 

“Come with me.” Thor ordered, pushing him and Steve out of the lounge. 

“Oh yeah! Gladly!”


	119. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlord gets a little telling off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I totally woke up late this morning and wasn't able to post this up before I rushed off in a panic to work. Nothing special but it continues on this long series of drabbles. 
> 
> Hope you likes and hope you all had/are still having a great Thorsday! 
> 
> \------------

“Is this gonna be a lecture?” Quill said, strangely sounding a lot more sober than before, when Steve closed the door behind them. 

“My father wants you and your friends to face judgement for your participation in the removal of our relics.” Thor replied, noting Steve’s disapproval. “However, I’ve assured him, it won’t happen again, yes?” 

Thor’s serious tone was made even more so when a loud rumble of thunder boomed nearby. 

“Sure! Never again.” Quill held his hands up and gazed back with a doleful and apologetic look in his eyes. “Don’t get mess with Asgard’s stuff. Got it.”


	120. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't think Peter should be let off lightly and Pete just loves to wind Cap up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Here is another drabble! I hope you like. (Dhort and sweet intro as I've got so much going on!) 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> \-----------------

“Thor… are you kidding? Is a warning seriously going to stop them from smuggling and stealing?” 

“Hey! Not cool! We only steal and smuggle a little bit!” 

“A _little?!_ ” 

“Teeny-tiny! Occasionally we brawl too!” 

“Are you _trying_ to wind me up?” 

“I don’t need to try! You’re wound up so tight I’m surprised Thor can even get a finger in!”

Steve shoved Quill against the wall and the plaster shattered behind the force. Thor watched how deliciously close they were, how Quill was smiling at Steve’s angry response. 

Then it happened. 

Steve kissed Quill and the wall broke to pieces.


	121. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor loves to watch... but Quill is concerned about his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!!! I hope you're enjoying this day as much as I am! Good food... drink and sunshine! 
> 
> The series is still ongoing... which I do hope people are enjoying. 
> 
> As for me? Nine more days to go!!! YAY! 
> 
> \-------------------

The embrace was a playful scrap, rough, yet dirty laughter sometimes snorted through their slavering kisses. Their shirts ripped from their clawing hands and Thor could feel himself getting hard at hearing their moans. He wanted to join in. 

The half-Spartoi man was a confusion. Thor had learnt to resist Spartoi charms, but seeing Steve with him, it was immensely difficult. 

“Don’t rip the jacket!” Quill gasped, as the remains of his t-shirt fell out from underneath his red leather coat. 

Steve shucked the coat off him and threw Quill on the bed.

“Can I _please_ continue?” 

“Oh yeah! Sorry!”


	122. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is having second thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! I am especially excited because it's this weekend!! Less than two days until I meet Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans!!!! EEEEEEEEEkkkk! 
> 
> Anyhoos... here is the next chapter. I hopes you likes.
> 
>  
> 
> \------------

The flesh was bared. He’d hoped to see this body again, it had been on his mind ever since he left the last time, and now as the tattered shreds of a dark blue shirt fell from the Captain’s torso, the ferocity came to a grinding halt. 

Quill saw the brand. 

Thor’s mark of Mjolnir.

The hammer was a white scar scorched on Steve’s breast, a sign that Steve and Thor belonged. 

Quill pushed Steve away. 

“No. We shouldn’t be doing this. You’re married now.”

Steve and Thor glanced at one another and spoke in perfect unison.

_“One last time?”_


	123. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! WOW! What a weekend!! I met the beloved gods and it was the best time of my life ever!! Of course I sobbed and cried and utterly collapsed afterwards, but then who wouldn't when the two hottest men in the world notice how nervous you are and hug you tightly!! 
> 
> ARGHHHH!!!!!! 
> 
> Hemsworth even took hold of my hand and smiled.... told me to take it easy and enjoy the rest of the con. IT WAS THE BEST!!!! So Happy Thorsday everyone!! 
> 
> Here's the drabble.... it's going to take a while for me to calm down. :) 
> 
> \------------------

Everyone heard the commotion. The sound of crumbling debris, bellowing laughs and cries couldn’t be missed. 

“Didn’t take them long!” Rocket snorted into his beer. 

“They’d best not be in my lab!” Tony tried to get up, but Bruce’s arm around his waist dragged him back down to the sofa. 

As no-one was in a sober state, Sif took it upon herself to go and find the other men. 

Jarvis did tell her where they were but she didn’t need directions. 

She heard them. She knew those sounds… she’d made Thor and Steve cry out like that many times before.


	124. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif sees something she really likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Thor so much as I have finally got internet back!! I've been without for a good four/five days and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to post this up! But I have internet! Whoo!! So even though I'm back to work after an awesome two weeks off, I'm happy as anything. Well mainly as I'm off three days after today too! Hee! 
> 
> Enjoy this drabble... it's getting a little hot now! Happy Thorsday! 
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------

Sif was going to drag that Lord of Stars away, throw him in an Asgardian cell and then give Thor a few choice words on his leniency, however when she climbed through the rubble, she froze and couldn’t help but grin. 

Upon the bed, the three naked sweating men were joined and they were writhing deep and hard in their embrace. Steve and Thor were both within the outlaw, filling him as they made these grunting moans and sounds that rung deliciously in Sif’s ears. 

All she could do was watch. 

The Spartoi spotted her and smiled. 

They all stopped.


	125. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif is invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Here's the next drabble. Things are heating up for sure! Have a great one! Hope people are still liking this. 
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------

Their eyes were glazed with lust. They trembled, unable to catch their breaths. 

Steve was unsteady on his knees as he clung tightly around Quill. As he tried to prevent himself and Thor from slipping free, Steve’s face made those beautiful grimaces of his, yet the gentle beckoning and adoration for Sif in his gaze was... inviting. 

On his back, Thor beamed a sexual intoxicated grin and held his shaking hand out towards Sif.

They wanted her to join in and while she was reluctant with the outlaw present, it was Thor’s smile and wink that made her give in.


	126. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif joins in, though Quill is disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! I do hope you are liking this little mini series. I have four more planned and possibly one little sequel drabble, before returning back to the normal (???) run of things. 
> 
> Enjoys the drabble and enjoy the day of beloved Thor! Skal! 
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------

She didn’t mind their longing looks as she undressed, the way they gazed at her nakedness as she approached the bed. The men had separated to watch her and while Sif missed and loved Steve and Thor’s adoration, she couldn’t help but mind Quill’s grin. Greatly.

Quill was physically attractive… and agreeably endowed, but Sif reluctantly veered away from him and nestled herself with Thor, feeling the familiar and loving envelop of his legs and arms around her. 

When Steve cuddled up behind her, Quill appeared dejected. Steve’s laugh was taken the wrong way and he was pulled roughly away.


	127. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love to squabble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! It's been a busy week! I've been all over the place, mind in chaos and twirliness but I here we are again. This is Thorsday!! And it is always about Thor... even if it's not from his pov. Getting possibly into the realms of upping the rating? I duno. Might get away with it. 
> 
> Enjoy. Skal!! 
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------

“They do like to squabble.” 

Thor chuckled softly in Sif’s ear and turned her so they could watch Steve and Quill bicker. Against her back, she felt Thor’s enjoyment at watching the men. His chest swelled with adoration and there was the familiar pleasured hum and purr emanating from him. The purr turned into a growl and Sif made one of her own when he ground himself against her backside. 

When Thor gently worked his fingers within her, Sif couldn’t take her eyes of the other two and her resistance to Quill’s Spartoi ‘influence’ quickly faltered. 

“You two… here. Now!”


	128. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve won't have Thor being left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Yes it's another one of these, but we are getting near the end, which I think will be a lovely little ending to this part of the series. (Will return to normal soon, promise!) So enjoy, let me know what you think, or kudos, it does make me happy! XD 
> 
> Happy Thorsday! Skal! Have a great day! 
> 
> \-----------------

Seeing Sif finally give into Quill’s ‘natural’ allure and how she enjoyed him and Steve together, was pleasing to watch. Thor observed the three of them, feeling pleasure from seeing their own… and from his stroking hand.

Thor let a moan and whine escape his mouth and Steve, who had been watching him as well, thought he was feeling left out. Steve pulled away from Sif and Quill, received smattering kisses from them both, before they all scrambled back to Thor. 

Steve placed his hand on Thor’s brand and smiled. 

Then, as it should be, it was all about Thor.


	129. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After.... he loves to watch them sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey! Happy Thorsday everyone!! I was celebrating early today, mainly a carry over from last night, so things are still a little blurry! XD 
> 
> All good though!! Here's the next drabble. One day I will have to write a fic about this foursome... in more than 100 words! XD Enjoy! 
> 
> Skal! 
> 
> \--------------

Thor couldn’t take his eyes off him. Steve was peaceful and beautiful asleep against him. 

Quill was asleep too, nestled with Sif against Thor’s legs. They were all exhausted after such numerous enjoyable and rigorous sessions together, but Thor wasn’t the only one awake. 

“You didn’t falter.” Sif murmured. 

“Hmm?” Thor felt Steve fidget, so a soothing kiss to his forehead settled him down. 

“I thought you gave in to the Spartoi’s allure, but it was really his humanity you fell for.” Sif toyed with strands of Quill’s fringe. “Midgardians do beguile you so.” 

These two humans most certainly did.


	130. Thunderwarlordshield Thorsday XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the blissful aftermath... Sif makes a vow to Steve and Thor for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!! It's that day of the week again!! Whoo! I hope people are okay, keeping awesome and well! Here's the next drabble! Please enjoy and lemme know what you think. XD 
> 
> Skal! 
> 
> \------------------

“Thor?” 

Sif’ voice snapped him out of his adoration of the two men still sound asleep, briefly. Sleeping Steve was always adorable and the longer Thor watched him, the more he loved him, if that was possible. 

“Thor?” 

“Mmm?” 

Sif looked to him as she cradled the sleeping Star-Lord to her breast. Thor hadn’t missed how she had favoured him so.

“When you and Steve are ready to start a family… I vow to carry your children for you. I would be honoured.” 

“The honour is ours, Sif.”

The soft drowsy smile that drifted across Steve’s face showed he agreed.


	131. Nibbling Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill wakes up to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! Sorry this is posted a little late in the day, but I'm currently working on a resident's holiday (which is so much fun!) and I've only now been able to get some free time. 
> 
> The long Thunderwarlordshield run has finished and this is just a last little sequel. Thank you to all those who are still reading this and to those who comment too! XD I'll be going back to issues raised, promise! 
> 
> So here is the next drabble! Enjoy! 
> 
>    
> \------------------

Reality slowly came back to him when he felt teeth biting at his toes. 

Quill thought it might have been Steve, but he was spooned against his back, snoring. Steve also didn’t bleat. 

“Huh?” 

Quill shot up and saw a fully refreshed Thor standing at the end of the bed. Thor was cradling a baby goat whilst another was licking and nibbling at Quill’s feet. 

“Sorry Tannsgrisnir disturbed you.” Thor smiled. “He and Tanngnjostr will eat anything if you’re not careful.” 

Quill’s hands quickly cupped over his groin. “Much prefer you eat me.”

“Maybe some other time. If Steven permits.”


	132. Happy Birthday Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thorsday AND his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from up in Scotland!! I'm on another working holiday and have now only managed to get some free time to post this drabble. 
> 
> Today is a very special Thorsday as it is not only Thorsday, but Chris Hemsworth's birthday as well! SWEET! I hope that he is having a great time with his family and friends. 
> 
> Hope everyone is having a great day too! Enjoy!!
> 
> \---------

It was a typical Tony Stark party. The food and ale were plentiful. There were gifts and lots of games of (strip) giant Jenga, Thor’s favourite. 

All his friends were here on this special day. Sif and the Warrior Three, the Avengers and X-Men, even Deadpool and his bizarre companion Bob. 

They wanted to know, yet Thor only replied to their inquiries of his age with a smile. Steve never asked. All that mattered to him was that Thor enjoyed his birthday. 

Steve knew Thor had when he gently dropped his drunken unconscious husband on the bed.

“Happy birthday, Thor.”


	133. Baseball Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little friendly rivalry between the Avengers and the X-Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wotcaha! Happy Thorsday everyone! Well I'm back from Scotland, but I still have to go into work. Ugh! Ah well. It's Thorsday, so it should be good. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone! Have a great day! 
> 
> \------------------

A friendly rivalry often rose between the Avengers and X-Men. Steve suggested to use that in a game of his favourite sport. Baseball.

The first game was on a Thursday and so Thor was excited and read up on all the rules. However certain rules of ‘no powers’ did cause some controversy. 

“Thor’s not using any of his powers, Logan!” Steve argued. “It’s his natural Asgardian strength!” 

“An advantage above any of us, Bub! Tell your husband to tone it down!” 

“Or what?!” 

It seemed that Thor had to tell Steve to ‘tone it down’ after the fight broke out.


	134. Permanent Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk to a school class doesn't exactly go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! A great week so far, what with the new Thor:Ragnarok film pics released! Eek! I've got today off and I'm so chuffed!!!! I hope you all have a great day and that you enjoy this drabble. 
> 
> \--------------

Thor knew what they were thinking. 

However, he continued talking about Thorsday and how proud and pleased he was that people, including this large classroom of children, celebrated it too.  


When he finished, the teacher addressed the class.

“Any questions?” 

Every hand in the room went up but the teacher picked the one girl who’d had her arm up throughout Thor’s talk. 

“Why is there THWHOOOR written on your forehead?” 

“Twas from last week.” Thor replied. “I fell asleep and awoke with it there. It’s… not washing off.”

Steve hadn’t known the pen had permanent ink when he used it.


	135. Surfing the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is just too good, but Steve loves it when he surfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Yes it's that time of the week again and here is another drabble for you all. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> \---------

It never failed to amaze Steve, just how quickly Thor was able to learn new things. He only needed to be shown once. Be it riding a motorbike, playing the piano, playing baseball or ten pin bowling, Thor mastered whatever sport or skill he was introduced to. 

Surfing came naturally too. 

Steve watched Thor ride the biggest waves he’d ever seen, with ease. It was like he was glued to the board. 

However, the best part was when he came out of the sea, wearing those shorts, all wet and glistening like the god he was. 

Thor should always surf.


	136. So you want to be an X-Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students of Xavier's school for the gifted are about to face their final test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wotcha everyone.. happy Thorsday and wotnot! XD Today is day two of a three day in a row shift for my work... so I'm knackered already, but I am a little bit pleased with what I managed to write up in my lunch break!! XD 
> 
> Hope you're all doing great and that today will be amazing and awesome for ya! Skal! 
> 
> \-----------------------

“You’ve made it. Your exams are complete, but now is the time for your final test.” Cyclops smiled at the nervous young mutants. They had no idea what they were about to face. “You’ve trained against other mutants… now face a God.” 

The doors opened. They gasped and their eyes widened in adoration. 

“Ahem!”

Thor broke the passionate kiss with Steve and they grinned apologetically. 

The student’s smiles vanished when the lights blacked out and lightening sparked from Thor and Mjolnir. 

“Good luck.” Steve gave Thor another brief kiss before the doors closed and the screams of the students began.


	137. You should be scared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a new super villain takes Tony and Steve prisoner... things are not going to be good for the super villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday peeps!! 
> 
> I have been working my socks off this last week, but so pleased that its Thorsday!! Hope you all enjoy it today and the drabble!! 
> 
> Skal! 
> 
> \-----------

Quite how this new Super villain managed to capture Tony and Steve and tied them up back to back in his lair, was unknown. Their ‘arguments’ and ‘bickering’ about it greatly annoyed the guy. 

“Silence!! Stop arguing! You’re my prisoners, you shouldn’t...!" 

Steve and Tony grinned. 

"Why are you smiling?" 

“Because Steve’s husband is a God, who’s going to be _super_ -pissed when he gets here.” Said Tony. “You should be scared!”

Steve nodded. “Also Tony is dating someone who will smash you and this lair to dust!”

“Pepper or the big guy?” 

“Both, Tony.”

“He should be REALLY scared!”


	138. Watching the Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time alone to watch the beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say happy Thorsday, but this week has been anything but happy for me. I only hope that today, I will have the strength to get through all the loss. 
> 
> Thundershield helps. Thor helps. So I hope that this will for others too. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \-------------------

Everyone knew Steve didn’t like the cold. He felt a chill before Thor’s cloak wrapped around him.

As they huddled together in the middle of the freezing Icelandic scenery, Thor created a pocket of warm air to comfort him and so they gazed up at the amazing display of the Aurora Borealis that was lighting up the night sky. 

Steve had seen these before but they were never as bright as this… and never had he felt so content.

“They’re beautiful.” 

“Not as much as you.” 

Steve was going to disagree but he smiled and leaned further into Thor’s embrace.


	139. Paint a Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of art causes some uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday. Kinda. With everything that has happened during the past two weeks, everything is still weird and strange. Had the funerals this week as well and it's so difficult to process. But again Thundershield and writing it has put a smile on my face as it never fails to do. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your kind messages and wishes, it's so wonderful. So thanks. Diolch. 
> 
> This idea is another of many that I badly want to turn into a longer fic one day, but who knows. Please enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------

Tony’s idea for a silent art auction was successful, people from across the world wanted something made by an Avenger.

Each Avenger created drawings, paintings and sculptures especially for the auction and the money went to charities they wanted. The piece that sold the most caused some uproar.

The sheet with paint impressions clearly showed what the couple had been doing. 

“We can do more, right?” Steve sipped his champagne as the ‘distraught’ guests complained loudly to Tony about it.

“Verily.” Thor said. “For the good of our charities and to irate those homophobic cretins, we can do many more!”


	140. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is introduced to High Tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! It certainly is, things are going so much better now and writing this drabble certainly made me smile. 
> 
> Can just imagine these three being in some posh hotel eating cakes and drinking tea! XD Hope you likes! 
> 
> \---------------

They had been invited out.

Steve explained everything. He even teased Thor saying “No being loud or smashing cups!” 

They dressed in smart attire and met Peggy at an elaborate hotel where soft piano music was played.

Thor’s eyes brightened at the luscious cakes served and when Steve and Peggy sipped the tea delicately from china cups, Thor tried as well, but several handles broke under his ‘gentle’ pinch. 

They reminisced for hours but an Avengers mission from Fury ended afternoon tea. 

Thor snuck out more than a few scones and cakes away in the rush. 

Steve and Peggy saw.


	141. Spider on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little spider loves taking selfies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Celebrate, rejoice and be ultimately groovy and awesome on this day! For Thor! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \------------

As the AIM soldiers were felled by lightning reverberating from Mjolnir and Cap’s shield, there were some more flashes. 

All he had intended to do was take a few selfies as he clung to the wall, selfies showing in the background the now legendary hammer and shield tactic often used by the couple. 

He got several more after the fight, one of Captain America and Thor intimately hugging, Steve smiling as Thor pressed a loving kiss to his masked forehead. 

Checking his phone later, Peter Parker noticed an extra picture.

They were pulling goofy faces and poses behind his back.


	142. Bendy Thorsday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is all bendy again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! I have been doing errands all day today, non-stop! Did not have time to post this up until now, so I hope you will enjoy it. I loved writing this one as it does put a lovely picture in one's head! Hee! 
> 
> Enjoy! Skol! 
> 
> \-------------------

As he tied his hair, Thor opened the gym door with his foot and saw Steve stretching on the floor. 

Thor loved Steve doing this… yoga. His Devotional Warrior, lunges, squats and shoulder stands, it was so sexy. 

It was more so now when Steve performed Downward Facing Dog, sticking his beautiful ass in the air. 

Thor sauntered in and when he nestled up against him, Steve tensed.

Not in a good way. 

Concerned, Thor turned and saw the Avenger students all grinning at him. 

Damn, Thor forgot Steve gave classes. 

“Later?” he asked. 

Steve smirked, bucking a little. “Later.”


	143. Halloween Thorsday III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's costume gets ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!!! 
> 
> Eek, this has been madly rushed to finish before I go to work! Argh! XD I don't know if it's any good, but still I hope people enjoy. Happy Thorsday and Halloween when it comes up! Enjoy the day! 
> 
> Skol! 
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------

“Fiends!!” 

Thor lifted Tannsgrisnir and Tanngnjostr up. Unfortunately they hadn’t let go of him and there were two very sharp rips. 

The goats had initially nibbled the edges, but now there were significant tears in the Norse godmother’s frilly pink dress, which showed off bare legs and ass.

Clint and Sam laughed but stopped when two eggs were lobbed at them from across the room. Thor smiled. 

“Oh everyone here has seen you naked, Thor.” Steve said, grinning. “I only did it because Romanoff told me they cheated at bobbing for apples.” 

The pat on his ass assured Thor differently.


	144. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor really shouldn't be playing it. They all know how he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday! Hail! While I am working today and I feel like I have had no sleep, I trust that Thor will help me through it! I have some mead waiting for me for when I return! XD 
> 
> I wish everyone else the same wonderful day, full of strength and awesomeness! 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> \--------------------------

Steve liked these kind of Thorsdays. 

While it couldn’t compare to the nights with Bucky and the Howling Commandos, it came close. Tony, Bruce, Sam, Clint and the others were sprawled lazily around the room, on the couches and floor, watching the game. 

They were drinking and chatting, occasionally shouting at the screen, until the peace was disturbed by an almighty roar and a phone was thrown across the room. 

Everyone turned to Thor. Except Steve. 

As he held Thor’s hand to calm him, Steve scowled at the others.

“Which one of you lot got him back into Candy Crush?”


	145. This is not my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is livid after the results come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. It's Thorsday, but it's not exactly happy after the events in the US election. How that man got the presidency I don't know. I'm shocked, angry and afraid, for my family who live over there and for my American friends. For a lot of people. I hope you all are keeping safe. 
> 
> I wrote two drabbles this week. I know I wanted these drabbles to be happy overall, but I had to do something. 
> 
> Take care people. May Thor help keep our strength! 
> 
> \------------------

Everyone was in uproar about the result, but Steve was raging with fury. 

He punched out a section of the wall and stormed away. 

Thor followed and immediately wrapped his arms around Steve to try comfort him. Thor could feel the frustration in his partner but there wasn’t much else he could do. 

“I fought for freedom!” Steve seethed. “We sacrificed everything and this shit happens?! That orange son-of-a-bitch wins?!” 

Thor kissed him and held him tightly. “The Lady Romanoff does have a cunning plan.” 

There was a puff of laughter against Thor’s chest and Steve relaxed into his embrace.


	146. The Bilgesnipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's turn to comfort Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second drabble for this week. I just had to do this, to make it more lighter as it were. 
> 
> Happy Thorsday though! Take care peeps! 
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------

Thor had cheered him up in every which way he knew, but even though Steve was tired, he couldn’t sleep.

Instead he lulled in the contentment of his husband sleeping in his arms, of hearing those adorable rumbling Thor snores and seeing the expressions on his face as he dreamed. 

“The Bilgesnipe! Don’t let it get me!!” 

Steve smiled. Thor had scrunched his face up and was fidgeting. Steve hugged him tightly and comforted him just as Thor had done to him earlier. 

He whispered. “That orange Bilgesnipe won’t hurt you… or anyone. I promise. Nat’s got a plan, remember?”


	147. A Falcon's Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a fight, Sam is distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Thorsday! This week is a start of something I am quite excited about, as it brings in a popular character that I'm sure some people have been waiting for. It's also a beginning for another ship I love but haven't really written for yet! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \---------------

_How do they do it? Fight side by side like that and still keep cool?_

Sam dodged an explosion and did a few more spins to avoid one of Thor’s lightning bolts. 

Sam really didn’t know how Steve and Thor did it. If his husband was out there risking his life he would be worried as hell. 

Suddenly a bullet hit his wing and Sam fell. He cursed himself for being distracted and crash landed on top of a car. 

As his daze cleared, he saw a ghostly figure on a rooftop above him. 

A figure with a metal arm.


	148. Winter is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes face to face with his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Thorsday! Well it would be even better if I didn't have to get up so early and go to work, but hey these things have to be done! Here is the next drabble and well it explains itself really. :) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------

“Sam’s been hit!!” 

Steve spied the figure on the roof nearby. He ran, leapt over several cars in the process, but in mid jump he felt the penetration of a bullet in his shoulder and then the hard shock of the ground against his back. 

The sky blackened. The wind raged and there were several loud cracks of thunder in the sky. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile. His husband was so protective of him. 

That smile faded when Thor dropped the man down in front of all the Avengers. 

“Oh God! Bucky?!” 

The man scowled. “Who the hell is Bucky?”


	149. The other man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is back. Does Thor have to worry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Thorsday! Hoping that people are still enjoying themselves and dear gods its nearly Christmas! But anyhoos, Bucky's return isn't starting off great...but it will get better. XD! 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> \-------------------------

Steve and Peggy were in shock. There was sadness in their eyes as the man in the cell continued to thrash and swear at them in Russian. 

Thor wanted to be close, to give Steve support. He couldn’t help but feel sad too, because he knew how much Steve loved this man.

Steve’s voice cracked as he desperately called Bucky’s name and Thor was unable to do anything for him.

Thor felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Peggy had moved away, too distraught seeing her friend like he was.

“Can you help? Like you helped me?” 

Thor smiled. 

“Aye.”


	150. Done being Hydra's bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Thor, Bucky is cured...so naturally there's a party for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!!! XD Hope you're all kinds of groovy on this day. This one feels a little rushed to me, because duh, it was... but I still think it's okay. Hope you all like it too and enjoy!! 
> 
> \---------------

A week later they returned from Asgard.

While Bucky still felt guilty for what he’d done under the influence of Hydra’s brainwashing, being reunited with Steve and Peggy brought lots of smiles to his face. 

Thor naturally insisted on throwing a party for him, but as Steve and Peggy introduced Bucky to the traditions of Thorsday, Thor kept his distance, not wanting to intrude on their time together. 

“Bucky’s not Hydra’s bitch anymore?” 

Sam and Thor had been drinking together, all night and mostly in silence. 

“Nay. He’s not.” 

“Good.” 

“You want to be his, Son of Wil?” 

Sam laughed.


	151. How you doin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to be introduced to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Happy Thorsday!!! Another week another drabble! Not the best, but it's getting there. Progressing towards what I hope will be a lovely bit of Winterfalcon and what I hope will be some even more awesome Thundershield. So thanks to everyone still following this. Enjoy!!! 
> 
> \----------------

While Thor was being nice by letting Steve and Bucky catch up, he wasn’t exactly doing himself any favours by keeping his distance. 

Maybe now it was time for Bucky to be introduced to someone new? 

Sam had read all about Cap and the Howling Commandos when he was young, he knew a lot about Barnes and idolized him too. His hero was alive, so it would be rude to not introduce himself. 

Sam nudged Thor, to get him to watch, then strode up to the three war heroes and put on the charm for Bucky. 

“Hey. How you doin’?”


	152. The Seduction of Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's attempts to 'woo' Bucky may not go well for him, but Steve is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! And Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I had been completely oblivious to the fact that the holidays were coming up this week, well all the Christmas stuff around me didn't really register until now so argh!!!! Anyhoos, I was going to do another drabble to accompany this one, but couldn't quite make it work, so it might have to be next week! A drunk Sam attempting terrible pick-up lines on Bucky... what a way to start. :) 
> 
> Enjoys anyways and best wishes to all! 
> 
> Skol! 
> 
> \----------------------

Steve had to bite his lip on several occasions and cough when Sam’s pick-up lines got worse and worse. 

Bucky wasn’t sure of what to make of Sam. He had this scowl of confusion when asked if he wanted a wormdoo. He looked to Steve and Peggy who could only smirk and snigger. 

“What’s a wormdoo?” Bucky asked, dreading the answer. 

“It crawls along the floor like this!” Sam wriggled his finger and laughed. 

“I hate you.” Bucky sneered. 

Steve laughed and had to take himself away as they bickered. He approached Thor and hugged him.

"Best Christmas present, yet."


	153. Hope for 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year for Bucky. A new hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Happy soon to be New Year as well. Let us all hope that 2017 will be better for us all. 
> 
> \--------------

Thor said it wouldn’t be easy. 

Bucky still remembered what the Winter Soldier had done but being in the company of Thor and the others helped. Being with Steve and Peggy made everything worthwhile and they gave him hope. 

With the New Year arriving, Bucky saw Stark trying to kiss both Pepper and Bruce at the same time, he saw Steve kissing Thor so there was only one option. 

The guy was annoying, but it wasn’t unpleasant when Bucky told Sam to “shut up” and kissed him. 

2017 was going to be a better year. He would see to it.


	154. It's a new dawn... a new day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting on the edge of the tower...sipping beers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Happy Thorsday everyone! By the gods, it's another year! Which does mean another year of making these drabbles! I am so pleased that this series is still going and people are still liking it. It's not perfect but it's so much fun to do. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who have been following this. Hope 2017 will be grand for you all!! 
> 
> \--------------------

Steve sat with Bucky, both of them dangling their legs over the edge of the balcony, sipping beers. 

The sun was beginning to rise. 

“Sorry I shot you, man.” 

“No worries, Buck. Already healed. You?” 

“Feeling good, thanks to Thor.” Bucky nudged Steve. “How did you snag such a hottie Asgardian live-wire?” 

“I gave him a cupcake.” 

“Nice.” 

“How long has he been up there?” Steve asked after they sat in silence for a while. Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “That kiss was something, huh?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Sam was still flying high and didn’t look to be coming down anytime soon.


	155. A Spideypool  Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!! Happy Thorsday again! The best time of the week! Well it is when I don't have to go to work. Anyhoos, this week has been influenced by a certain kiss that happened at the Golden Balls award thingy! I had to! So not really Thundershield... but they are mentioned. 
> 
> Anyhoos, hope everyone is still okay with 2017 so far! XD Enjoy! And hail to Thor! Skol! 
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------

Hey folks! Guess who?! 

Yeah, like you need to guess after reading the title! I’m back and it’s Thorsday again! 

There’s a fancy to-do at Avenger’s tower tonight, suits and ties… slinky dresses. Thor and Captain Dreamboat are as buff and sexy as always but dear readers… there is one here who’s made me harder than Colossus’ hard on! 

Our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man looks lost and awkward, maybe a peck on the cheek might relax him a bit? 

Okay, it wasn’t a peck on the cheek and I might have used too much tongue, but I think he liked it.


	156. Thorsday Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spies a moment between Thor and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya! It's that time of the week again! Huzzah! (Alas I have to go to work! ugh!) But as it's another Thorsday there is another drabble. Hopes you all likes! Cheers! 
> 
> \------------------

During a restless midnight wander to the lounge, Sam saw something he didn’t expect. 

Sort of. 

Thor and Bucky were drinking, seated at the bar on the balcony. They were deep in sombre conversation, one Thor had planned to give to help Bucky’s recovery. 

They were naked. 

Sam didn’t want to disturb Thor’s strange therapy, it looked to be working, and he would have gone back to bed but the sight of Bucky naked, all his scars on display…the metal arm melded with Bucky’s flesh. He couldn’t move. 

Until Steve eventually turned up to help Thor back to bed.


	157. No Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to make a terrible confession to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey. It's Thorsday! Alas I'm having to go to hospital to look after one of my guys. I'll be there all day, but as he is a big Marvel fan like me, I'm taking in films, comics and other marvel stuff to enjoy for the day. He'll like it. I hope. 
> 
> Anyways... not a great happy subject for this week, but it is something that needs to be addressed and will also help progress several of the ships involved! Especially as we get closer to the 200 ish mark! 
> 
> Anyhoos... happy Thorsday everyone, take care! 
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------

Everyone wanted to know why Bucky was having a private discussion with Tony and Thor. 

Steve knew, but he couldn’t say. How could he explain that Bucky still remembered the assassinations he did as Winter Soldier and that he had killed Tony’s parents? 

Steve felt sick in the stomach. How would those two be?! 

Hours later, Bucky and Thor emerged from Tony’s lab looking extremely sombre. Bruce and Pepper hurried away to see how Tony was. 

“Give them both time.” Thor said, hugging his husband and stopping him from following Bucky.

God, what would’ve happened if Thor hadn’t been there?


	158. Doctor Pepperony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has help to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I nearly forgot that it was Thorsday!! Eeek! 
> 
> Not really Thor or Thundershield, I needed to write something for Tony after last week's events. I wanted to have him comforted. Hope you likes. Thanks to everyone who are still reading!!
> 
> \-------------

_“I cannot tell you to hate him or not. I only ask that you don’t blame him.”_

Thor’s words kept repeating in his head. The anger seethed within him. He screamed and yelled his hate at the man at who had killed his parents, but Thor was right. He couldn’t blame Bucky after all that Hydra done to him. 

It was Bruce and Pepper who comforted him, talked with him and distracted him with projects. They slept with him, Tony always in the middle, enveloped by two people who loved him the most. 

He began to heal thanks to them.


	159. Matchmaking Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's good at bringing couples together. Steve loves it when it's them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!! Here is another drabble! I can totally picture everyone coming to Thor for romance advice, so this one happened! 
> 
> Have a great Thorsday everyone, take care and enjoy! Hail! 
> 
> \-----------------------

Many Thorsdays and bad hangovers came and went, during which relationships bloomed.

Thor’s innate ability to bring people together with his charm, sincerity and good humour, as well as his wise ‘godly’ advice was well known to Avengers, X-Men and superheroes alike. 

Thanks to Thor, Sam had better lines for Bucky. A first date and second kiss might even happen eventually. Soon. Maybe. Every superhero couple was doing well after Thor helped. 

Whenever Thor bestowed his advice, Steve got rewarded as well. Romantic dinners, snuggles on the sofa… great sex. Being married to the God of Thunder was the best.


	160. You got a minute, buddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky needs to talk to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! It's the best time of week again!! It's Thorsday!! 
> 
> Although I've been signed off work with a wrenched neck and shoulder (typing has been hell!) I am getting much better, thank the gods! A little mead might be in order to celebrate! ;) 
> 
> So! I am really pleased with this drabble! I love the friendship of Steve and Bucky and that they always have time for each other. 
> 
> Enjoy! Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> \-----------------

He had knocked as he asked, but didn’t hear a reply. 

It must have been habit for Bucky to go in. He remembered having to physically check on Steve every night when he first came to live with the Barnes family. 

“Oh! Sorry!” 

“It’s okay, Buck. He’s asleep. If I keep stroking his hair he’ll stay that way.”

Another habit made Bucky sit on what part of the bed near Steve, that wasn’t covered in the physical sprawl of naked Thor. 

“Is that dumb ass Wilson ever gonna kiss me back or what?!” 

Thor snorted in his sleep. Steve laughed.


	161. The Second Worthy Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She really likes Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday again my lovely readers!! I hope today will be great for you all. I'm still signed off work with my shoulder, so meh! But it is allowing me to get some typing done (with one hand...) so it's grand! 
> 
> I quite like this one. Very suggestive but also sweet. Me thinks. You lot enjoys anyways! 
> 
> Happy Thorsday!! 
> 
>    
> \--------------

“So. It’s just us.” 

She laughed. She was happy, which was great, because she didn’t like being left with anyone else. She was very particular. She already knew Steve… intimately.

“You mind if I do my push-ups?” 

She didn’t mind at all. She encouraged him to continue with another giddy laugh and there was a loud crack of thunder nearby. 

“Mjol. I’m exercising, don’t get excited.” 

Mjolnir hummed again.

 _I love Steve doing his push-ups._

Steve grinned and gave her an affectionate rub for which he received a few pleasant shocks in return. 

“Hey! Later! When Thor comes back. Promise.”


	162. Thor (Worthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It Thorsday again. It's now been my third week off work because of my shoulder and while it has allowed me to write to an extent, I am missing my ladies and gents a lot. :( 
> 
> After writing last week's drabble, I've decided to make a little series of Mjolnir drabbles. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> \----------------

The dwarves made her, created her in a dying star but it was Thor, the young Aesir, who made her live. 

He gave her purpose and power. He took her into the most glorious of battles and in return she fuelled him, sometimes making him a bit big headed than he should have been. 

She protected and fought for him. She was a part of him, within and without. Their bond was tight. Their bond was forever. 

Thor took care and treasured her. 

Together no one could stop them. 

She was Mjolnir, Thor’s hammer and he was her worthy one.


	163. Steve (Worthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Hope you're all having a great day. If not, then may this drabble cheers you up. Part two of my Mjolnir run.. it has to be Steve. Duh! 
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> \----------------

She struck the shield, expecting it to break and incapacitate the owner. 

The opposite happened. The shock waves were amplified, Thor and Mjolnir were thrown back, and the forest was leveled. 

His goodness, everything Steve was, they felt through those shock waves. 

When Steve touched her, there were sparks. 

When he stopped pretending he couldn’t pick her up, Mjolnir could’ve lit up the skies. 

When Thor kissed him, Mjolnir wanted to light the world. 

From that moment on, Steve loved her and showed Thor how to love her more.

Thor married him. So she did too. 

Steve Rogers is worthy.


	164. Sif (Worthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Happy Thorsday!! Here is my third part of the Mjolnir run... Sif. This took a while to condense down to 100 words and it wasn't easy, I had to take out so much! Anyways.. Sif will always be worthy of Mjolnir to me. 
> 
> Enjoys. 
> 
> \-----------------------

Lady Sif was a powerful and fierce passionate woman. She’d been with Thor since childhood, she’d been his first and during hundreds of years she remained utterly devoted and loyal. 

Mjolnir hadn’t known the Lady’s physical presence, Sif never touched her nor tried. Mjolnir had been offered to her but Sif declined always. 

Sif didn’t think she was worthy of Mjolnir. Thor and Steve thought differently. 

_“I would be honoured to carry your children for you.”_

She’s the perfect surrogate for the husbands’ children. 

One day, Mjolnir will know Sif’s touch (and why she craved pizza.) 

She will be worthy.


	165. Starlord (Unworthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday! And it is... kinda. I am now back at work (huzzah!) but I'm working today and it means getting up early when I've been so used to having lie ins. I'm knackered, but I can celebrate later! Which I intend to do. 
> 
> The next in my Mjolnir run. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------

The Outlaw. 

The man is devious and deceptive. He’s a Ravager. 

However… 

Starlord’s touch to her husbands made Mjolnir vibrate in such pleasurable ways. He had a way with her men, he gave them sweet ecstasy every time he lay with them. 

Peter Quill had charm in excess, he had cunning and was more than mischievous as a thief. He liked his music though, she had never felt the likes before and it was very… groovy. 

_“His heart is in the right place.”_

The Lord of Stars did have heart. He had the potential to be worthy. 

Just not now.


	166. Tony (Unworthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday peoples! Today is going to be a good day... I have a good feeling about this! Hope you enjoy this week's drabble. It's Tony and well I hope you all likes! 
> 
> \-------------------------

The tinkerer reminded Mjolnir of the Dwarves of Nidavellir, her creators. 

Tony Stark’s mind was always filled with ideas for inventions and new technology and he was fascinated with Mjolnir. The tests he and Banner did on her and her men, to find and prove worthiness, were sweet. 

The questionnaires Tony gave them were a bit strange.

She loves his enthusiasm, but sometimes Tony doesn’t know when to stop.

Mjolnir feared for the Iron Man because in his drive to push the boundaries of Midgardian knowledge, he simply couldn’t foresee the consequences. 

He means well. 

Tony Stark is not worthy.


	167. Bruce/Hulk  (Unworthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! It's a lovey beautiful day outside and I'm not at work today!! I hope everyone is feeling good and shiny!! Hail to Thor for it...mebbe a bit of rain will still suffice! Because! XD 
> 
> Anyhoos. More on my Mjolnir series. I haven't written Bruce or Hulk much...hope this is okay. Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> \-----------------

Bruce Banner had tried to duplicate Steve’s serum but it went horribly wrong and the Hulk inside was a part of him now. 

When Bruce first touched Mjolnir, the power and rage of the Hulk within him was too much and she flat out refused to budge. 

The discord and harmony between them was astonishing. 

It was confusing too because Bruce, and even the Hulk, _could_ be worthy. 

The Hulk had really hurt Thor, but he did make Thor (eventually!) kiss Steve. 

Mjolnir was thankful to them for that…and that Bruce still whispered apologies to her. 

Not yet worthy.


	168. Natasha (Unworthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!!! Happy Thorsday and what a week! I hope everyone saw the trailer!!!! At long last Ragnarok has a trailer and I'm so hyped! Our god of thunder is back ! I'm also upset too. 
> 
> Poor Mjolnir!!! I have my hopes that she will be okay! Because I'm sorry, Mjolnir is a character of her own and much loved, which is why I'm doing this series. So...here is some more. Enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------

They left her. She didn’t worry. 

Mjolnir will go to her men when they call. They always call. 

The presence of the Black Widow on the couch right next to her gave off uncertain vibes. 

Natasha Romanoff stared at her, trying to figure her out. Nat never touched Mjolnir, or picked her up, she didn’t want to know. Just like Sif. 

There was bad blood and death surrounding this woman, but there was goodness in her too. A willingness to sacrifice to save others. The Widow was shielded. 

One day there will come a mission when she will be worthy.


	169. Clint (Unworthy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> It's Thorsday again! It's not a great one for me at the moment. Family issues again and I'm quite worried and stressed about a decision I have to make. Praying to Thor for strength. 
> 
> This week is Clint. I've just re-read Matt Fraction's Hawkeye and I realised I've not written much about Clint and his hearing loss. As I'm partially deaf myself, that series really spoke to me and I feel I should mention it here. 
> 
> Skal! 
> 
> \------------------------

For a man who was acrobatic Clint Barton could be clumsy. 

The reason why Clint walked into Mjolnir as she rested by a table or chair and stubbed his toe ( _“aw hell!”_ ) was understandable. 

His hearing loss (and he wasn’t a morning person). 

His aids helped. Steve and Natasha sometimes signed with him, Thor offered to correct his hearing, but he didn’t want it. Most of the time people didn’t notice his hearing loss. 

Mjolnir liked him as he loved pizza but Clint didn’t believe. 

_“What a croc!”_

The Hawkeye wasn't worthy. But like everyone…the potential was always there.


	170. A feeling not felt since...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Worthy? Who is trying to lift her...steal her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone and tis a happy one indeed! I going to see a UK premiere of GotGvol2 tonight! Well they're showing the first one then the second so I'm majorly chuffed to bits! I am going out for dinner too, so there will be definite celebrating of Thor! Heeee! 
> 
> Well this week brings in another important character who has been missing from these drabbles. Hopes you likes. 
> 
> \-----------------------

The humans of Midgard were peculiar. They celebrated days and events in manners that bewildered not only Mjolnir but Thor as well. 

The celebration of the Battle of New York was met with parades and music which were bizarre but by no means unenjoyable. It was likened to the Stark Expos and Fourth of July celebrations.

Mjolnir didn’t mind the many humans trying to pick her up, they had asked Thor, who knew she didn’t mind, but none of them were worthy.

When a cold icy hand wrapped around her handle and tried to lift her, something felt very wrong.


	171. It's Tricky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is happy about Thor and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's Thorsday again! Oh gods I love this day! Not only is it my one day off from work this week, but it's Thorsday!! It's all about my god! Also GoTG2 was fantastic (I've seen it three times already!) and I'm planning some major tattoos! I got an appointment on the 24th to start it all off and I'm super psyched! 
> 
> Anyhoos! Enjoy the fiendish drabble! I think people know who it is! ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------

The Allfather was in Odinsleep again. Without the King around it was easy to distract the guards, escape and get to Midgard.

Loki had been in that cell for too long, hearing about what his brother and his new husband have achieved. Loki had enough. 

They were going to pay for defeating him and the Chitarui, so he blended into the crowd and set about their downfall. 

The parade celebrating his defeat, and that song Stark was playing, only angered Loki more. 

_“It’s tricky to rock a rhyme…”_

It would be tricky, but humiliating Thor is going to be fun.


	172. Devious Ploy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first move is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Happy Thorsday! Despite that I do have to work, I have a good feeling about today. it may well be 5.30 in the morning but already the sun is shining and I woke up before the alarm! It's a great start! 
> 
> This was done within ten minutes last night and if you don't mind me saying so, I was pretty darned impressed with myself! Hee! I hope you likes...but it may concern some readers. Fear not, is all I can say really! Hee! 
> 
> \---------------------

Whispers, tickling strokes of fingers across the nape of his neck and squeezes upon a butt cheek, promised a way out of this chaos, promised to take him away from the thousands of people and all the noise. 

Offers to ease his anxiety of all this fame, with sweet loving and sexual play, made him compliant. He knew it was wrong, especially when they could be caught, but the promises and touches continued to arouse and sway him… his duties as an Avenger and role model to be damned for a just a short while. 

Steve followed all too eagerly.


	173. You don't fool me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends instinctively know when something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Hope you are all keeping well. Things at work with management have not been so good, so today when I go in there's a meeting where a nice big shit storm is going to hit. As it's Thor's day I have a feeling things are going to be quite fuelled! He was in a foul mood me thinks yesterday with all that cold rain. 
> 
> Anyways, here is today's drabble. Hopes you likes! Happy Thorsday!
> 
> \-------------------

He was in disguise as he watched the parade from the sidelines. He wanted to join in with the others but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

The guilt of his past still plagued him, but thankfully Sam stayed with him and made this discomfort worthwhile. They did look ridiculous wearing their matching baseball caps, but no one noticed, not even when Sam held his hand and squeezed it. 

Bucky was contemplating thanking Sam with a kiss (one which was overdue) but again it was foiled when Bucky spied Steve being led away from the crowd. 

Instinct kicked in.


	174. Bad Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor knows he's in trouble. Asgard knows the Earth is in trouble too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!!! 
> 
> Yesterday I had the first of my fab four tattoos done! I was hoping it would have been Thor first, but the guys had drawn out Cap instead. Not to worry! He's done and he looks fantastic! However, I stupidly left my phone in the tattoo parlor and have to go back and get it today. Or at least I hope I've left it there, if not I need to get a new phone. Ah, well. 
> 
> Here is today's drabble! It's all building up! Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------

The second Thor picked up Mjolnir, the vibrations and discordant notes from her were too familiar. Seconds later, the Bifrost shot down from the sky making the crowds panic and run. 

As soon as he saw Sif and the Warrior Three looking a little bewildered in amongst the startled humans, Thor’s worst fears were realized. 

Panic swelled in his chest, the sky blackened. 

“STEVEN!” 

Thor flew up and tried to glimpse his husband. The chatter of his friends over the coms were irritating buzzes in his ear. 

Suddenly Thor saw Bucky and Sam running. 

Then he saw Steve… with him.


	175. You think I don't know my own husband?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's in trouble...but does he know it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! Happy Thorsday! Feeling great! Had an awesome birthday...which the celebrations are still ongoing! Whooo!! 
> 
> Hope you'll like today's drabble. After this one is when things will kick off!
> 
> Oh btw... for those who are interested in seeing the tatt!  
> https://basched.tumblr.com/post/161068116481/my-marvel-tattoo-phase-one-captain-america
> 
> Edit: Hi everyone, I forgot to mention that I won't be able to post up next week. I will be going to my Download Festival on Wednesday and as I will be camping, I won't have access to my laptop or computers. Sorry...but maybe I'll write and post two the following Thorsday. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Skol! 
> 
> \------------------

The day was hot, the crowds had made it even more so, and for Steve it was all too much. 

He listened as the naughty whispers deeply crooned into his ear and he sagged against the wall. 

Steve screwed his eyes shut as he recalled how his and Thor’s insatiable lusts had taken them down such alleys before. They didn’t allow it to happen (as much) because of the building damages. 

Now was wrong. The people nearby were still too many, they were afraid. 

“Kneel!” 

He felt himself being forced down to his knees. 

_No fucking way, Loki._

“Not today!”


	176. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way out for Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! I am back from my festival! Suffice to say that I am very knackered still and wish I didn't have to go back to work so early, but hey. I had a great time, my mates even dressed as Vikings and made a little long boat they carried around the arena and...hi-larious! Bands were amazing, weather was windy but okay overall. 
> 
> As promised this week, I have two drabbles for ya! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------

Even with Rogers’ enhanced serum strength, the punch barely fazed him. 

He smiled and grabbed Rogers by his neck. As he shoved Rogers into the wall, the illusion of Thor vanished to reveal Loki’s true form. He could kill his brother’s husband with an easy snap of his neck, but he wouldn’t. 

Loki was in the middle of whispering his curse when Rogers’ knee rose sharp and hard into Loki’s groin. Loki dropped to the ground, but he still laughed. 

He was amused when even two of Rogers’ friends came to help him. 

Not so much when the thunder came.


	177. Pick a Bucky, any Bucky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more than one Bucky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! As promised, here is the second drabble for this week being as I missed last week due to Festival festivities! XD Do enjoy! 
> 
> \--------------------

Thor landed in the alley, lightning rippling around his body in fury. The crowds were still panicked, he probably hadn’t helped the situation, but how _dare_ his brother turn up on today of all days. How _dare_ he lay a hand on Steve. 

“LOKI! Step away from him now!” 

“BUCKY! NO!” 

Thor and Steve were completely ignored. Bucky rushed at Loki and tackled him to the ground. Bins and rubbish collapsed around them, but when Steve and Thor pulled them to their feet… there were two Buckys. 

No one, including Mjolnir, could tell which was which.

Sam had an idea.


	178. The Sam with a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really thought out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail! It be Thorsday! So thrilled as the week of scorching heat has been freshened by a tiny bit of rain. Thank you, Thor! Here's hoping he'll bring the storms too! To not only refresh but to put a downer on the idiots at Royal Ascot! Ha ha ha!! (I should not get started on how that is bugging me also this week!) 
> 
> Anyhoos, not really Thundershield this week, it's Winterfalcon! I needs to do more of them! Enjoys! 
> 
> \------------

It wasn’t the best plan in the world, nor was it a complete one. Thinking about it, it was probably less than 12% of a plan. Sam knew it wasn’t great when he walked up to one of the Buckys and looked him right in the eye. 

He heard Thor and Steve’s words of caution, but nothing registered when he placed his hands on Bucky’s face and kissed him fully on the lips. 

Sam didn’t realize he had been thrown through the air and into the street, but he did vaguely see his Bucky punching Loki with his metal fist.


	179. Holding them back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve holds back his husband and his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> This week's drabble is not the best, it certainly needed a few tweaks! However, it's done and will set up for future drabbles.  
> Hope you enjoy... or at the least keep you intrigued! 
> 
> Thank you to all those who read and comment! Thank you for the kudos! Much appreciated and loved! 
> 
> May Thor bless your day! 
> 
> \-----------------------

“Bucky!” 

Steve grabbed hold of Bucky and dragged his friend away as he still tried to punch and kick Loki. Bucky struggled in Steve’s restraining hold, cursing and spitting.

“He’s not worth it! Loki isn’t worth it! ” 

Eventually, Bucky realized it was futile and, thankfully, he stopped struggling. Steve let him go and told his best friend to check on Sam. 

Then there was Thor choking Loki with a single hand. 

“YOU DARE TRY TO DEFILE HIM?!” 

Steve grabbed at Thor’s arm, he pulled but then there was a piercing howl of the wind. 

Loki had disappeared. He had gone.


	180. Jotun on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki has disappeared, Thor is a tad bit angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy Thorsday! Well I hope it will be, being as I've got to go to work. I've asked Thor if it could possibly rain sometime this week.. the weather report says it might just do that...so thanks Thor! XD Mwah! 
> 
> Hope you like this week's drabble and Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> \-------------------

A lovely sunny day had now become akin to a tropical storm. The rain and wind screamed and cried, along with the roars of Thor cursing his brother’s name. 

Steve was worried. Thor was close to ripping the buildings apart with his bare hands in his frantic search for Loki. 

“THOR! HEY!” 

Steve’s rough grab to Thor’s arm made him stop. Thor’s anger turned to worry and, as the storm dissipated back to clear skies, he cupped Steve’s face and lovingly smothered him with kisses. 

“Are you okay, hūsbonda?”

Yeah. 

Steve wasn’t the one who got kneed in the balls.


	181. I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have never needed words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It's the best time of the week again! It's Thorsday! Whoo! 
> 
> Not only has it finally rained (I think Thor might have been nursing a hangover and took a while to respond to my requests!) but this week I'm quite fond of the drabble I've done. I wanted to take it further and make it longer, but rules is rules. 
> 
> Have a great Thorsday everyone!! Enjoy! 
> 
> \---------------------

I’m sorry, said the kiss. I’m so sorry. 

A stroking hand to a bearded cheek whispered and a brush of lips responded with, it’s okay. I knew it wasn’t you. I could feel it wasn’t you. 

Why did you allow him to lure you so? asked the arms that embraced him and held him tight, fear heaving through the body as it still rippled with sparks. 

I couldn’t help it, an equally fearful squeeze replied. I knew it wasn’t you. I was helpless. 

He bewitched you. You were strong to resist him.

No, Thor. You bewitched me. You always have.


	182. Asgard or Midgard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Happy Thorsday! Not overly thrilled about this one, it's not me best and really just filler. I would have loved to extend this and made it better. Happy Thorsday anyway people! Enjoy today and take care! 
> 
> \--------------------

The Warrior Three informed Thor of the Allfather’s condition. He already knew about Loki, but hearing his father was in Odinsleep, Thor was torn. 

Should he return to the Golden Realm or stay on Midgard to find and stop his brother before Loki unleashes more death and destruction? 

“Go to Asgard. They need you.” 

Thor shook his head and although it sounded like he was being ordered, he kissed Steve lovingly. 

“I won’t leave you. We must find and stop Loki.” 

“If Sif and the others stay… I’ll go with you. I’ll go anywhere with you.”

“Very well, my Captain.”


	183. A Winter's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam recovers from Loki's assault and finds out someone has been watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! 
> 
> Wow, what a week! You've all seen the trailer right?! OMGs! At last, my god is getting to show just how damned powerful he is!! YAY!!! I am super psyched!!! Even more, than I thought possible!!! XD 
> 
> Anyways, this week is some WinterFalcon. It's necessary. :) Because I want to get these guys going too! XD 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \---------------------

Sam woke to find himself in the infirmary. He felt groggy and sore after Loki attacked him, but everything had stopped spinning now, which was great.

Sam noticed a shadowy figure lurking behind the door. 

Of course, it was him. 

“Come in, Barnes. I’m not contagious.” 

Bucky crept in. He shuffled up to Sam’s bed and muttered under his breath. “You, okay?” 

“Peachy.” 

Bucky grunted something. (In Russian?!) 

“Sorry? What was that?” 

Bucky snarled and leaned down and gave Sam a deep longing kiss. 

“Was that you asking me out?” Sam gasped after parting. 

“Suppose.” 

“Hell yeah. About damned time!”


	184. The problem with Odinsleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight issue when your dad can see everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It's Thorsday again! I am off on a resident's holiday today, so I've got up early to make sure this is posted. It's a little filler drabble this week, to set up for the next one! Enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> \-----------------

Thor ruled Asgard in his father’s stead. No one knew why the Allfather had gone into the Odinsleep, or how long it would last, but Thor did his duty. He also made sure that Sif and the Warrior Three helped the Avengers to locate his brother on Earth.

Steve was hugely supportive. However, when it came to sex, to being intimate together of an evening, Thor couldn’t. 

In Odinsleep, the Allfather sees all. 

Thor covered his father’s good eye, but it wouldn’t do anything to block the Allsight.

Steve’s idea did alleviate Thor’s fear of being watched.

Only a little.


	185. Steve knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reassures Thor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail! Wotcha! 
> 
> Happy Thorsday everyone! Well, what a week! I was on a holiday for work. I took one of my guys to a festival and it was hard work! I'm utterly shattered. It was fun too, but hard work! I've also been distracted by the FF12 game, which was the fandom which first got me to share my stories online! So I'm all in a chaotic twirl at the moment, being torn by my two OTPs from different fandoms! Eeek! 
> 
> Anyhows... as it is Thorsday, some nice Thundershield saucy sexy goodness me thinks! Enjoy! 
> 
> \-------------------

Loving lips kissed over Thor’s branded mark, tingling his skin. Fingers caressed him, finding the weak spots on his body which made him shiver with pleasure. When that mouth slowly ventured lower, a hot wet breath gasped over his sensitive head and took him in.

Thor pulled away. 

Steve smirked and wiped his mouth. 

His idea of blindfolding Odin clearly hadn’t worked. Thor was still worried about his dad seeing their intimate and private moments. 

Steve understood. It was sweet to see his husband so nervous. 

“Hey, relax!” Steve ordered, bending down. “You won’t care in a minute! Trust me!”


	186. Gate-crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited guest turns up at the Avengers' Thorsday party. Someone is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Happy Thorsday!
> 
> It's been a strange week. More family problems are not helping my calm, but playing FF12 on the Ps4 is. It's been a hard week too... lots of struggles and same old shit that keeps coming my way and I'm fed up with it. Thank Thor I've got through it so far. Also a trip to the comic book store today is in order! Yay! 
> 
> Anyhoos! Here's this week's drabble. Slightly Science Bros-ish. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \---------------------------

The celebrations for Thorsday still went ahead, without Thor (or Steve present). They were great but without the man of honour, it wasn’t the same. 

The Giant (strip) Jenga tournament proved popular, though some of the X-men with telekinetic abilities were accused of ‘cheating’, yet the parties always went down a treat. 

Until a gate-crasher turned up. How he got past the security, no one knew.

It didn’t matter. Bruce saw green. 

“Happy thoughts!” Tony begged, stroking at Bruce’s arm as it bulged and grew. “Go to our happy place!” 

Hulk didn’t listen. 

The puny god was going to pay.


	187. Hulk Smash Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk has a new toy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!! Happy Thorsday! This is late as I have been dealing with the shit again, but I'm all good for the moment. 
> 
> This week is not Thundershield but Science Bros. After last week's drabble I had to do this one! I also want to mention that I love the idea of Tony and Bruce calling each other 'lab' partners! I can picture Tony introducing Bruce..." he's my _lab_ partner" with a wink! Hee! So cute! 
> 
> Anyhoos! Enjoy and happy Thorsday people!!! 
> 
> \----------------------

“Puny god hurt Hulk’s friends!” 

As Tony was left with the remains of his ‘lab’ partner’s torn clothes, both Bruce and Big Guy used Loki as a sledge hammer against the walls, floor, and ceiling. There was no conflict of interest, no struggle to dominate their will and anger. 

No one objected to Hulk having a little smash about with his new toy. 

Bruce was going to be extremely vivacious when he reverted back to himself. Sex was going to be wild. So, Tony allowed them both their fun, because soon, he was going to have his kind of fun.


	188. Loki's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full and honest answer as to why Loki allowed himself to be taken and beaten. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! 
> 
> Happy Thorsday! While I am going to work today (early!) I wish I didn't have to. Because I could really do with a good proper Thorsday celebration instead of dealing with work. Thor is keeping me strong though! :) 
> 
> This week... why Loki has come back! Enjoy! 
> 
> Major thanks and love to all who follow this story, especially to those who comment every week! You are much appreciated and loved, thank you so much! xx 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> \----------------------

She glared angrily at the battered Jotun. His injuries were severe, but he was smiling and she hated it. The Warrior Three did too and they all glared together.

Thor and Steve had been informed of Loki’s capture, but they were unable to return, so Sif and the Warrior Three had to bring him back. 

His smile was creepy. He was amused about something.

“Why?” She demanded, the tip of her sword at his neck. 

Loki laughed and coughed. 

“I merely wish to see my brother’s face when he learns that his super-hubby is cursed and they have no future!”


	189. Loki's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally reveals his horrible secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! 
> 
> Well, it's been a long hard week, work has knackered me out something chronic but the good news is that after today I have two weeks off work! Huzzah! However, this week's drabble is not a happy one. As it's nearly the start towards my 200th drabble (eek!) I thought more plot and anguish is just what we need despite me saying these drabbles are supposed to be happy and individual. Ah well. Enjoy nonetheless! 
> 
> \----------------------

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

Loki returned to Asgard to meet the full wrath of his brother. 

As he cared not that Loki was still recovering, Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and slammed him against the wall. 

“No pitter patter of tiny feet!” Loki chuckled. “He will never give you heirs!”

Thor dropped him and he turned to Steve with a look of pain and anguish on his face. When the healers confirmed this, it felt as if the world had ended for them. 

“No!” Steve embraced Thor who tried to choke back a sob. “There must be a way!”


	190. No more Thorsdays?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's worried he's lost his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! 
> 
> It's Thorsday and while it is nice I've not been at work, this week has been a bit....meh. I'm sorry to say that this week's drabble is not a happy one either, despite the fact that I was supposed to be making them happy. But who knows? Could it all work out well for our boys? 
> 
> A huge thank you to all who have been reading this, especially to those who leave comments. It means a lot. Not long now before the big 200!! 
> 
> Enjoy! Happy Thorsday! Skal! 
> 
> \-----------------------

He had told Thor he wasn’t ready for kids. When Steve held Thor in his arms, when he felt his grief and felt his tears, he never realised how wrong he was. He never realised how much he wanted them too.

Every Healer in the realm, in the furthest reaches of this cosmos, said that Steve Rogers would not be able to give Asgard’s future Allfather any children. Science, magic… it said it couldn’t be reversed. 

Except by Loki. 

Steve saw Thor’s rage against his brother, his wrath. 

Will there be any more Thorsdays when the god himself lost hope?


	191. Not Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't really fond of Loki either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! Skal!! This past week has been considerably better! Today I actually feel like it is an actual Thorsday and I'm so chuffed to bits! 
> 
> So... here is the next drabble, hopefully, a little twisty intrigue! Perhaps. Maybe. Oh, enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------

Steve glared at the Jotun, his jaw and fists clenched to contain the anger he felt towards him. Loki was locked in one of the cells, looking smug despite the beating Thor had given him. 

He had never seen Thor so angry. 

Steve hadn’t felt this angry himself. He badly wanted to punch that grin off Loki’s face. 

“What did you hope to accomplish?” Steve sneered. 

Loki’s silence and grin were annoying. 

“Smirk it up all you want,” Steve hissed through his teeth. “You won’t defeat us. There’s nothing you can do to break us.” 

“Wait until daddy wakes up.”


	192. Angry God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taking its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Thorsday!! 
> 
> While I have to go back to work, my second day after two long weeks off, I am in good spirits unlike Thor in this one. Soz. But things will work out, I'm almost certain! ;) 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good Thorsday! Enjoy! Skal! 
> 
> \------------------------------------

The Allfather still wouldn’t rouse from his Odinsleep. The days and weeks passed and it was feared that he wouldn’t wake up. Frigga never left his side and Steve did what he could for her, offering assurance and comfort, whilst Thor continued his father’s duties. 

Such pressure from ruling the Nine Realms and with the worry of not being able to conceive heirs with Steve was beginning to take its toll on Thor. His temper and lust for battle began to worry Steve and everyone on Asgard. 

“He’s reverting to his old ways,” Sif said, “we fear he’ll lose himself.”


	193. Angry Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to get through to his angry husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday, peeps! XD Well what a time! I did go back to work last week but was then off with nasty ear infection. Caught it in time so a quick recovery and I'm all back to normal. 
> 
> However, I got so fed up with my long shoulder length hair, I decided to cut it all off. Yes.. like Thor, I've now got rid of my beautiful brown locks in favour of a style just like Thor's new one in Ragnarok and I'm so bloody happy!!! Huzzah! So enjoy today's drabble and have a truly great Thorsday! Skal! 
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------

Even through the howling wind and torrential downpour of rain, the shield flew in a smooth path towards its target. The screams of battle and the lightning in the sky were deafening, but the vibrainium shield reached its destination and while the clang of metal against a stubborn head did little to hurt him, it made the raging Aesir stop dead in his tracks. 

The shield rebounded off Thor’s head, knocked out his opponents and flew back to its owner, who caught it with no effort at all.

“ENOUGH! End this, Thor! Come home with me! To Midgard! NOW!” 

_Please?_


	194. "They're back!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys return to Midgard but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday, peeps!! XD Yeah, I'm off today and didn't get much of a sleep in, but it doesn't matter. Today is definitely Thorsday! I'm going out with my mates, for a hearty lunch and much celebrating of Thor will be done today. Plus I might get a new DVD cabinet...haven't decided. Also, super buzzed with all the Thor:Ragnarok stuff coming out!! EEEK! End of this month!!! 
> 
> So I hope you all have a great Thorsday and enjoy this lighter chapter before Odin wakes up! Enjoy! 
> 
> \---------------------------

They had grown a lot since he’d last seen them and now as Thor’s hand gently stroked the horns and fur of one, his smile broadened seeing Steve struggle to get the other to stop chewing on his shirt. 

Thor chuckled and helped Steve get his nibbled shirt free from Tanngrisnir’s jaws. 

“I’m sorry. I—!” 

Steve’s deep kiss silenced him.

“Don’t be sorry, just know we have other options, we can still…” 

Loud bleating, crashes and Pepper’s angry yells made them sigh with amusement. 

“WE’VE JUST HAD THIS PLACE REFURBISHED!” 

“Ooh! They’re back?! BRUCE! We’re having a party! Thor’s back!”


	195. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Allfather awakens and a Thief makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone! It seems to be a so far! Had a lie in and now going out again, so nice! Hope you all have a great Thorsday too and this drabble will be enjoyable. As it's getting close to my 200 I must admit I'm a little excited! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \-----------------------

She was there when he finally woke. She knew he was angry, but as he rose Frigga couldn’t help but stay him briefly with a strong grip on his arm. 

“Please… he’s our son.” 

Odin didn’t listen. 

\----

Sif was the one who had to wake them and tell them. For a moment Thor and Steve thought she would join them, but then they knew why she was here. 

“He’s awake.” 

\----

The old woman had hired the Guardians to steal this thingamabob. The money was good, Rocket was so happy, but when Quill picked it up, his Spartoi half became hyped.


	196. The Family Odinson Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad's awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! 
> 
> Despite having to get up early again, it is a great day indeed! I saw Thor:Ragnarok yesterday for the first (and not the last) time. While there were some things that displeased me, the film was wonderfully funny and so epic! I really enjoyed it!! My baby is all beautiful and powerful.... and oh gods... I need to see it again! I hope you all can see it soon. 
> 
> So, here is this week's drabble. Enjoy! Skal!!! 
> 
> \----------------------------

It was Frigga who greeted Thor and Steve on their return. She asked they follow and led them to the dungeons where a very tetchy Allfather was holding Loki by the scruff of his neck. 

Steve and Frigga could only watch as Odin and his sons argued, their voices all trying to yell at the other. When the room began to shake, Frigga stepped in.

“Stop it! All of you!!” Her order silenced them. 

Odin sneered and shut Loki back in his cell. 

“Loki matters not! He can’t reverse his curse on the mortal. It wasn’t his, to begin with.”


	197. No Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're no longer brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday people!!!! And what a Thorsday it is at 0530 in the morning!! My partner, devious but wonderful that he is, had hidden my package which was delivered to me and left it out for me when I woke up and now I have all my Thor, Captain America and Star-Lord T-Shirts and hoodies that I ordered!! Weeeee!!! 
> 
> WARNING: This week I must point out that I've cheated a little bit. Having seen Thor:Ragnarok a few times now, I couldn't help but base this on a scene from the film. If you've not seen the film yet, might be wise until ya do? I dunno. While the scenes are not exactly the same, Thor's VERY pissed off here, I just don't wanna spoil. 
> 
> Enjoy! SKAL! 
> 
> \----------------

“Loki, I thought the world of you. I thought we would fight side-by-side forever, but at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me. The deaths you’re responsible for, what you’ve done to the man I love has broken our bond. You are no longer my brother. Have no illusions when I say I never want to see you again!”

Loki shrugged his shoulders. “It’s probably for the best.” 

Thor scowled. “It’s what you wanted.” 

When Thor turned and left Loki alone in his cell, he missed the grin form on Loki’s lips. 

“Oh, you have no idea…”


	198. Time to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midgard awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> Sorry, it's so late in the day, but I've had the day off and so naturally it has been spent with friends, seeing Thor: Ragnarok again and basically having good times! Hope everyone's been okay! 
> 
> This drabble is a little filler really, not anything much. It's nearly 200! Enjoy! 
> 
> \-----------------

They shout and argue a lot. 

Frigga wasn’t making an effort to interrupt the father and firstborn this time, instead she was helping Steve pack. As Thor and Odin continued to bicker, Frigga was trying to keep calm about this all. 

“I am so sorry about my family.” She addressed Steve. “What Loki has done to you…taken from you and Thor…” 

“It’s fixable. Odin said we'll be able to have kids eventually.” 

“But it will take time. You and Thor need to enjoy yourselves… you need to go back to Earth.” 

And let Loki rot? 

That was an idea.


	199. Oh Lord!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there really anything different to Peter Quill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!!! 
> 
> Yeah, I'm off again but not up to much today. Hope everyone is still enjoying these as much as I enjoy writing them! I can't believe that next week will be my 200th chapter!! Eeek! I never intended this to end up having a plot but it seems to be working out. After next week, I might leave the plot for a bit and go back to the individual standalone Thorsday drabbles. For a bit!! ;) In the meantime, no Thundershield today... but it all part of the plot... done purposely to tease! 
> 
> Enjoy and happy Thorsday!! 
> 
> \-----------------------------

Gamora kicked off the door to Quill’s bunk and saw him engaged in more sexual acts with another random alien bimbo. She picked up the broken door and flung it at them, forcing them to vacate the bed or be killed. 

“Gamora! What the hell?!” 

“You… _imbecile!_ Since you came into contact with the artefact—which was meant for Steve—you can’t stop screwing everything in sight! You’re a nightmare!” 

“Gamora… are you upset I haven’t screwed with you? You know you can join us if you want?” Quill winked seductively. 

Gamora screamed and threw the ammo crate at him.


	200. 200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200!! Nuff said!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 200th Thundershield Thorsday!! Oh, my gods! By Odin's beard, it's 200!! Wow, I cannot believe I've got this far, but here I am. This series of drabbles, which yeah, has a plot, has grown so much more than I originally thought. But I love that people are still reading these... new people keep leaving kudos and the interest is there. I am so over the moon. However, I must say huge thanks to those who keep leaving the comments! 
> 
> ArtemisLotus! Ingonyama! Avengers_Fangirl! Thank you so much for your comments... you really keep me inspired and you help keep the Thundershield alive! Everyone... it's a great achievement I feel and thank you all. Okay.. I'm gonna shut up now and you can read the drabble. Hell, this is longer than the drabble!! ARGH! 
> 
> Drabble is probably not gonna be so great after my rambling, but do enjoy! XD 
> 
> \-------------------------------

No one asked what happened. They all instinctively knew to avoid the subject and instead joined in celebrating the couple’s hope for their future. 

There would be the chance for Steve and Thor to have their family, but today there were many revels on their return. 

When the Thorsday drew to an end, the couple slow danced in the middle of the room even though the music had stopped hours ago. 

They swayed together in a tight embrace. They kissed and Steve felt Thor squeeze him and sigh against his cheek. 

“One day, my love, I promise. I vow it.”


	201. Thor's Cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's cape gets a new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> Unfortunately, I have to go to work and be in charge too...which I really don't wanna do. However, the awesomeness of the AIW trailer yesterday and Thor himself will keep me strong throughout the day! 
> 
> There is so much to talk about regarding the trailer, but it is Thorsday after all! This week's drabble is Thundershield and some WinterFalcon. Also a tribute to the Thor: Ragnarok look! Enjoy and happy Thorsday!! 
> 
> \---------------

This Thorsday, there had been the usual drinking and merriment and by the late hours, the last conscious people were sprawled drunk on the sofas, talking and joking. 

When Thor rose up to get more drinks, Bucky’s metal hand grabbed the end of his cape and it ripped in two, half of which hung from one of Thor’s bare shoulders. 

“Oh, shit.” 

Steve laughed at the aghast look on his husband’s face. When Thor slumped down in disappointment, Steve gave him a hug of condolence. 

“He’ll make you a new one, Thor!” Sam said. “He’s really good with his hands!”


	202. Take it away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is always important after a mission. As it's Thorsday, Thor chooses. OR: 
> 
> Steve and Thor are hungry as hel!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings peeps!! Happy Thorsdy! 
> 
> Well, I almost didn't write one for this week as I completely lost track of what day it actually was! So this was hurriedly finished in the wee early hours of the morn. 
> 
> Also, I wrote Thor this way as I get like this when very hungry and I don't care that it's not technically food!! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> \-------------------------

The mission was a success with just the four of them and a clapped-out Volkswagen beetle. Clint was driving because Nat’s driving was too fast, Steve crunched the gears and Thor didn’t have a license. 

As per usual after missions, food was needed. The other three came up with many ideas until Thor saw the sign. 

“The giant M!” 

“McDonalds? Really, Thor?” 

Thor didn’t give them any other choice. It was Thorsday. 

They went through the drive-through and ordered enough food to bring the restaurant to a standstill. 

Thor and Steve finished everything before they got out of the driveway.


	203. "It's My Song!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds his new favourite song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!!! Well, I'm off work, but I got a bit of a sniffle. Which sucks. However, this week's drabble I do love because it's inspired once again by Thor: Ragnarok. My two favourite scenes are when they used The Immigrant Song... combined with Thor kicking arse and being so powerful!! I was moved to tears at just how awesome those scenes were. While not tear jerking... this drabble is much more light-hearted! Enjoy!!!
> 
> \------------

Tony’s club was packed with everyone celebrating true Thorsday style. The drinks and dancing were crazy but Steve was content to watch his husband from the sidelines, loving how much happier Thor was. 

One song came on that cleared the dance floor. 

_Ah-ah, ah! Ah-ah, ah!_

A very drunk Thor became electrified. Lightning ebbed and crackled from him as he roared happily and dragged Steve into his arms. 

_To fight the horde, and sing and cry, Valhalla, I am coming!_

Thor lit up the room.

“It’s my song.” Thor whispered drunkenly, hugging Steve when the song finished. 

“Yeah, I know.”


	204. Butt Flap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nat's slumber party Thorsday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday everyone!! And a happy holidays to you all as well. It's that time of year when everyone goes crazy over their particular holiday and it makes me so uncomfortable with how commercial it is. A good ole dinner and some drink and time with loved ones are what it's about. That's fine with me! XD 
> 
> Not a holiday-themed drabble, but a nice thought of our heroes in their jammies or not. Enjoy! 
> 
> \-------------------------

Natasha had arranged Thorsday as a slumber party. She had on her finest black silk pajamas and had made a lot of White Russians, most of which were more vodka than anything else. 

Steve was not in the slightest bit surprised when Thor turned up naked. 

“I wear nothing in bed,” Thor explained. Steve nodded. He really didn’t. 

“Tony doesn’t either,” Bruce added.

The two men were sent away and upon their return, Tony was wearing Pepper’s negligée and Thor was dressed in a Captain America onesie. 

Steve was impressed, though he loved the open butt flap at the back.


	205. A Black Widow's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has not got anyone to kiss on New Year's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and good morning from a very sleepy me. I woke up late as I didn't hear my alarm, but happy Thorsday! 
> 
> As I am going to be working New Year's Eve, I thought I'd best do it New Years as it is technically the last drabble of 2017!! 
> 
> My Gods another year!! Anyways, a major thank you to all of you still following and reading this. Here's to 2018. May it be better for us all!! Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Thorsday! Skal! 
> 
> \------------------------------

The ball dropped. Lights and glitter filled the sky and everyone at the Avenger’s party cheered.

“Happy New Year!”

Thor wasn’t bitter that Steve didn’t kiss him. He was only too happy to let Steve kiss Peggy instead of him. 

Thor looked around to see if anyone would oblige him for this occasion. He was suddenly dragged down and kissed passionately. He was stunned. 

Natasha patted his cheek and winked. A pizza crust suddenly impacted the side of Thor’s head. 

“Hey! Where’s my kiss?!” cried Clint. 

Thor sighed and gave Clint a huge smooch. 

Steve was in hysterics. Everyone was.


	206. Hexed Thorsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An X-Men student finally defeats Thor in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018 peoples!!! Happy Thorsday! Hope you all aw in the new year well and didn't get hangovers like I did! XD 
> 
> The first Thorsday of the year! And this week, the introduction of one of two more characters that I wanted to bring in. They will be my ideas for both comic and MCU versions. You'll know who this is! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------------

He was getting impatient and there was still another hour to go before school finished and Bruce’s Thorsday party began. 

A soft warm breath puffed against Thor’s neck, followed by tingling kisses of Steve’s mouth. His hands snaked down into Thor’s lap which turned him on, hard. 

Thor had been Loki’s brother for hundreds of years before these mutants were born. He knew when he was being played. 

“I’m sorry, Thor.”

The punch dazed him, but Thor was still disorientated.

The young Sokovian was the first to defeat him. 

“Nicely done, Wanda.” Thor collapsed in the Danger Room and giggled.


End file.
